The Beast Online
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Beast Boy wins a copy of the newest game "Sword Art Online." But when he discovers what the game truly is, he'll have to save everyone. Beast Boy/Lisbeth, OC/OC, OC/Silica.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm honestly not expecting people to actually read this. Mostly because crossovers generally aren't popular and I'm only a moderately successful author. But I'm gonna write this anyway. This is my first crossover, so please don't get too hateful if it sucks. With all that out of the way, lets get this thing started!**

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a small street located somewhere in the Town of Beginnings. Smiling, he glanced around, seeing other players signing in. Beast Boy observed himself, and smirked in satisfaction. White skin, check. He pulled a few strands of hair down towards his eyes. Blond hair, check. Next he stuck a finger in his mouth. No fangs, check. Beast Boy then felt his ears. Normal ears, check. Lastly, he checked his finger nails. Normal, check. Now that all of that was now aside, he checked his avatar name. It flashed, along with his health bar, in front of him. He smiled at it proudly. _Logan._

Logan's head perked up as he heard two girls talking and giggling to one another. Something about him being cute. Logan smirked with pride. Thank God Starfire gave him Japanese lessons before he entered the game. Inhaling the artifical breeze, he ran through the streets, laughing like a little kid on Christmas. He stuck his arms out like an airplane, and continued running through the small town, not caring what people thought of it. He finally stopped at a weapons shop, where the players would buy their starter weapons. Logan carefully looked the weapons over. Most of them were swords, obviously. Logan sighed. He had hoped that there would be a little more verity.

Then he remembered what the booklet said. Something about other weapons later on. He shrugged, and picked a lightweight sword. He tested it, and smirked in satisfaction. Maybe having a sword wouldn't be so bad after all. Paying for it, he slung the sword lazily over his shoulder, and walked away. Logan found himself in the plaza, and noticed the many other players socializing. Logan froze, wondering if he should socialize. He shook his head. No, he should probably spend his time leveling up first. Whistling a tune to himself, he walked towards the fields. Then he stopped. Hold on a minute. He glanced at the shop next to him, and noticed it was selling healing crystals. Maybe he should buy some first.

Sighing, he opened his menu. He saw his money, and quickly did the math. Logan nodded to himself, and turned towards the stand. He quickly paid for a few healing crystals. Smiling, he turned around, only to smack right into someone. He fell on top of the person with a big "oof." Groaning, he sat up, and glanced down at the player under him. Logan cocked his head slightly as he noticed it was a girl about his age. He blushed. A cute girl. She had brown hair with a hairclip in it, and really pretty pink eyes. The girl muttered a sorry, before scrambling up, and running towards a group. Logan stared after her.

'Wow.' He thought. Shaking his head, he continued heading towards the field.

Upon reaching the field, he stopped, wondering where he should go. Then Logan heard a snort behind him. Whirling around, he saw a nasty looking boar glaring at him. Logan stared at it blankly for a few seconds, before smirking. He quickly readied himself, and gave the boar a look that said, "Come and get some." The boar didn't need another invitation. It charged, and Logan swund his sword, hopping over the enemy. His sword made contact with it, and some of its health depleted. He grinned, and charged at it, thrusting. The boar seemed to shudder a bit, before exploding into pixilated crystals.

Logan heard clapping behind him, and he turned around. Standing a few feet from him were two other players. One had wavy black hair, with a rather masculine face to add. The second was a larger player, who had long blond hair and a rather chiseled face. Logan smiled, and comically bowed. The black haired player gave a small laugh, and extended his hand.

"That was some mighty fine skills right there," he said kindly. "The name is Leonardo." He gestured his head to his larger companion. "And this lovable oaf here is my brother, Alexander." Logan shook Leonardo's hand, smiling.

"Logan," he introduced. Leonardo grinned.

"So are you also trying to level up?" He asked. Logan nodded. "Maybe we can help each other out." Leonardo suggested. Logan thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Lets party up for now." Alexander said. He sent a party request to Logan, who accepted it. The three looked at one another, and grinned. They had a feeling they would all get along quite well.

...

After leveling up together, the trio eventually received the announcment saying that they must go to the plaza. Logan eagerly led the way, knowing that they would be addressed by Akihiko Kayaba, the game's creator, personally. Leonardo laughed at Logan's excitement. "Is this your first VRMMORPG?" He asked. Logan nodded. Leonardo laughed again. Alexander smiled at his companion's antics, and shook his head softly.

When they reached the plaza, they quickly discovered everyone in a huge crowd. Alexander observed the scene carefully. "Follow me," he ordered. "I don't want to lose you guys so easily." The two smaller players nodded, and followed Alexander through the crowd. They finally found an open spot, and stopped. Logan glanced out of the corner of his eyes, and noticed the girl from earlier only a few feet away. The girl seemed to notice his staring, because she nervously glanced at his direction. The two caught each other's eye, and Logan awkwardly smiled at her. The girl gave a small smile back, before turning her attention back to her friends.

Logan then heard a voice speak above them, and he glanced upward, seeing a large cloaked figure looming over them. 'Is this Akihiko Kayaba?' He wondered. The man introduced himself, comfirming Logan's suspicions. He listened to the Akihiko's little speech, nothing out of the ordinary. But then his eyes widened when the creator said something that made everyone's blood run cold. Death game.

Logan tilted his head in confusion, trying to see the joke in this. However, he quickly realized that this was no joke. Then to his horror, he noticed someone gasp and point at him. Logan glanced at himself, and his eyes widened. 'No, no, no!' He thought. Why was he green again?! He then looked around, seeing how everyone stared at him in both shock and horror. Logan noticed everyone seemed different, and he realized that this was what everyone looked like in the real world. He turned his attention to his friends, and barely even recognized him. Leonardo had straight blond hair that reached about shoulder length, and a fair looking face. Meanwhile Alexander had a thick, curly red hair that looked quite unkempted.

All three simply stared at one another, each shocked.

...

After everyone had settled down, Logan had left the area to go sulk in an alley somewhere. Great, just when things were just starting to go right, bam! This happened. Logan glanced at his green, clawed hand. 'A beast.' He thought miserably. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He sniffed the air, and without turning around said," Hi guys, you gonna ditch me or something." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Leonardo and Alexander smiling gently.

"Just because you look different than the rest of us, doesn't mean we aren't going to ditch you," Leonardo said. "We've seen your personality. And to us, that is what truly matters." Alexander nodded, grinning. Logan smiled softly.

"Thanks, guys." He muttered. Leonardo patted his shoulder, before backing away.

"So where do we go now?" He asked. Logan thought for a moment, before grinning.

"Wherever fate may take us, boys." He answered. Laughing, the trio walked away, heading out of town.

But this is only the beginning...

**So what did you think? Anyway, just for the sake of the story, lets say that Teen Titans takes place during the same time period as Sword Art Online. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (It's my calling card, OK?)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few months after the start of SAO, and Logan and his two companions were currently sitting in a resturaunt/inn. They had long ago changed their clothing to a purple and black color scheme. They were in a guild together, called "The Doom Patrol," in honor of Logan's former team. Leonardo and Alexander had learned of Logan's superhero status, as well as his past, about a month ago. Logan took a swig of his ginger ale, and smacked his lips together. He lowered his mug, and glanced at his two partners. "What do we got?" He asked them.

"Some player is saying that her brother is missing," Leonardo answered. "And she's paying great money to anyone who can get him back." Logan scoffed, and took another drink of his ginger ale.

"He's probably dead by now anyway." He muttered. Alexander shook his head.

"According to what she was saying, he's a high level player." He told his leader. Logan glanced at the larger player, and chuckled, placing his mug down. He raised his finger, but stopped, and chuckled some more.

"What the hell is a high level player doing to get lost in the woods?" He wondered out loud. He chuckled again, and leaned back, placing his feet on the table. "Alright, contact her. Tell her we'll take the job." Leonardo nodded, and opened his menu. Logan quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "What's the missing guy's name, anyway?" He asked. Leonardo paused, and glanced at Logan.

"His name is Kage," he told him. He finished his message, and sent it. Then he leaned in closer. "And get this. The guy is a rare beast tamer!" Logan spat out his drink, and stared at Leonardo in shock.

"And you didn't tell me earlier?" He shouted, causing the other patrons to stare at him. Logan sighed, and tossed up his hood, trying to hide his green skin. "Do you know how great this is?" He hissed. "If we can find this beast tamer, then we'll be rich with that chick's money!" The two brothers grinned, and nodded their heads eagerly.

The Doom Patrol was a mercenary guild, taking up jobs for other players. They wanted nothing to do with the clearer guilds, having turned down two offers already. They didn't want to risk their lives and possibly die. They wanted to live, damn it! So they stuck around towns, upgrading their listening skills to get new jobs. More jobs meant more money. More money meant better weapons and crystals. They may be a small guild compared to others, but they had managed to make a name for themselves quite quickly. They had encountered an information broker named Argo, who had wrote about them in her newspaper thing. Logan had now become known as "The Emerald Player," because of his green skin.

Alexander cocked his head to the side a bit. "Do you think it's time to recruit more players?" He inquired. Logan and Leonardo stared at their large companion. Logan shook his head.

"I don't think so," he answered. "I mean, we already got everything that we need." He pointed at Leonardo. "The brains." He pointed at Alexander. "The brawn." He pointed at himself. "And the leader. C'mon guys, we got it made. We don't need other players in our merry little band." Leonardo and Alexander nodded, smiling. Logan grinned, and extending his mug. "To us!" He toasted. The three clinked their mugs, and quickly gulped down the remainder on their drinks.

The three then began to tell each other jokes and stories about their life. Logan laughed at Alexander's story of Leonardo urinating on an old man's house. Logan told them a story about the time he stopped Control Freak from taking over the TV. The brother's laughed, trying to imagine the bumbling villain. Hours later, Logan stood up. "Alright guys," he said. "I think we should get some sleep now. We have to get up early to meet our new client." His friends nodded, and stood up too. They then made their way to their rooms, and said their goodnights to each other. Logan sighed, and took off his armor, replacing it with night clothes.

He crawled into bed, and glanced up at the stars. He saw four in a perfect line, and his mind drifted off to the titans. He wondered what they were doing. Probably worrying sick about him. Logan chuckled bitterly, glad that they had paid attention to the manual and didn't remove the nervegear. What would they be doing in their spare time. Spending time with his body, going along with their daily life? Logan shook his head, sighing. He couldn't wait to see them again. Soon, hopefully. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. His dream was filled with mostly random images, all really blurry. Then they cleared themselves, revealing the girl he had ran into during the first day of SAO. He had this dream many times before, and he didn't make any sense of it. Why did he keep dreaming of this girl? Who was she, anyway? Then Logan opened his eyes, and noticed daylight creeping through the curtains.

Sighing, he rubbed his face. Someday, hopefully, he could find out who the girl was. He laid still for a few minutes, before grumbling, and rolling out of bed. Unfortunately, rolling out of bed only caused him to land face first on the hard wooden floors. Groaning, he slowly stood up. He quickly changed into his armor, and raced out of his room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his guild waiting for him at a table. Murmuring a greeting to them, he sat down. Leonardo glanced at his leader, and sighed.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" He asked. Logan nodded blankly. Leonardo sighed, and shook his head. A waitress walked up towards them, and asked if they needed anything. "Coffee will do just fine," Leonardo said, ordering for all of them. The waitress nodded, and left. The blonde sighed, and turned to his partners. "That moment where you can't tell if a person is an NPC, or a player." He muttered. His friends chuckled, patting Leonardo sympathetically on the shoulder. The waitress came back, handing them their coffee. She winked at Leonardo, and walked away. Alexander and Logan sat quiet for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.

"She's a player!" Logan exclaimed. Leonardo mumbled something under his breath, and punched Logan's shoulder.

...

The Doom Patrol made their way towards main street, where their client said they would meet her. Logan glanced around, noticing the numerous women walking through the streets. He cried out in frustration, and did a little angry dance. "Where the hell is she?" He cried out. He gestured to all the women. "She could be anyone of these girls!" Alexander chuckled, and shook his head slightly. Then they heard a small voice behind them.

"Are you the Doom Patrol?" The voice asked. The small guild whirled around, and saw a girl standing there. She had dark brown hair, and huge green eyes. She wore red clothing, consisting of a short skirt and sleeveless shirt, along with a breastplate. All in all, she was hot. Alexander was the first to snap out of his daze, and smiled.

"Yes we are," he told the girl. He cocked his head. "And you are?"

"Collette," the girl answered. "I'm the one who your working for for now." Logan nodded his head, trying to ignore Collette's stares at his green skin.

"I'm Logan," he introduced. "And this is Leonardo and Alexander." Collette smiled at the trio.

"So you can get my brother back?" She asked hopefully. The three nodded, and Collette bounced up and down happily. "Great," she said. She opened up a map. "My brother was last seen in this area of the forest." She told them, pointing at a small area. "He has been missing for a few days now, but he's an experienced player as well as a beast tamer, so I'm sure he's fine." She glanced at the trio. "Are you sure you can bring him back?" She asked, now uncertain.

"We can and we will." Logan answered. Collette smiled. Then she looked down nervously.

"Do you think I can come with you?" She asked shyly. The Doom Patrol glanced at one another, before turning their gaze back to Collette. They nodded, smiling. Collette grinned, and closed the map. "Alright," she said with determination. "Let's go find my brother!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes. I'm not using my normal laptop, which lets me know when I make a mistake. This one doesn't do that. Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I was busy hanging out with my relatives, and I couldn't get ahold of a computer until now. Anyway, I would like to thank those who have reviewed. Also those who favorited and followed. So without further ado, I present the next chapter of The Beast Online!**

Logan sniffed the air, and narrowed his eyes. He turned to the group, and motioned for them to stop. They did, and Leonardo nodded at his leader, allowing him to speak. "He was here," Logan whispered. He pointed at a small path through the forest. "And then he went down that path." He motioned for them to follow, and changed into a wolf. He heard Colette gasp, and he inwardly smirked. He then ran down the path, with the Doom Patrol in tow. Alexander stopped, and turned back to see a hesitant Colette. He gave her a reassuring smile, and shrugged.

"It takes some getting used to," he told her gently. "But let's just say Logan isn't fully human." Colette nodded blankly, and Alexander chuckled. The two then followed the others, not noticing the small creatures peering through the bushes.

Logan finally stopped, and let out a small growl. Leonardo glanced at the wolf, who looked up at him. Leonardo nodded, and motioned for the others to stop. Leonardo then pulled out his longsword. He held it out defensively. Alexander unsheathed his battle axe, and clenched his teeth. He glanced at Colette, who nervously brought out her mace. Logan shifted back into a human, and unsheathed his sword, and crouched, tensing his muscles.

Silence.

Logan sniffed the air, but whatever was following them was gone now. He sighed, and waved his hand, ordering them to lower their weapons. He turned toward them, and narrowed his eyes. "Don't sheath your weapons," he ordered. "I have a feeling that thing will be returning shortly." He turned around, and swung his sword over his shoulder. "And Colette," he said. "Stay close to Alexander. And have your teleport crystal ready." Colette stared blankly at Logan, then she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not some helpless little girl," she growled. "I can take care of myself!" Logan scoffed, and sniffed the air again.

"I can smell the fear on you." He hissed. "It's disgusting." Colette clenched her teeth, and her face turned red.

"I'm just worried about Kage, that's all!" She protested. Logan didn't respond, and he continued down the path. The two other guild members glanced sympatheticly at her, before following. Colette sighed, and followed the guild.

After a few minutes of wandering through the forest, Logan stopped, and the others followed his example. His eyes narrowed, and they shifted side to side. He felt a growl rising up his throat, and he smelled the air deeply, taking in the scents. He noticed a figure move through the trees, and he readied himself for battle. The others followed suit, and they listened closely to the small sounds their stalker was making. Logan's ears twitched, and he noticed that the figure was behind them. He heard the figure lunge, and he whirled around, deflecting the strike.

The figure landed gracefully on the ground, and started to chuckle. "You're faster than I thought." He muttered, almost to himself. He stood up, and glanced at the group. The figure was wearing a black cloak, which covered his face. He had a rather lean build, and carried a dangerous looking dagger in his hand. Sighing, the player through off his hood, revealing a young man with a shaved head. He wasn't that good looking, but he seemed to have an almost glowing intelligence in his beady black eyes that were almost like a birds. The player glanced at Colette, and a smile appeared on his face. He approached her, and wrapped her into a tight hug. Colette laughed, and hugged him back.

Logan stared at the two, and tilted his head slightly. They knew each other? Hold on, was this man Kage? Logan briefly wondered if they would still get paid after this. He sighed, and shook his head, mumbling things to himself. Colette pulled away from the man, and smiled at the Doom Patrol. "Guys, this is my brother, Kage." She introduced. Alexander was the first to react, and he approached Kage, extending his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said. "I'm Alexander." Kage shook Alexander's hand, nodding. Alexander chuckled, and motioned towards his brother and friend. "And this is Leonardo, my brother, and Logan." Leonardo waved, and Kage smirked. Then he glanced at Logan.

"What the hell is up with your look?" He asked rather rudely. Colette scowled, and cuffed Kage over the head. Kage rubbed it, muttering curses under his breath. Logan narrowed his eyes, trying to keep himself in control.

"If you must know," he hissed. "I'm a survivor of a rare disease, and the result was green skin." Kage nodded, not really caring. Instead he turned to Alexander.

"So you guys are the famous Doom Patrol, eh?" He questioned. He scoffed. "Not really much if you ask me." Alexander backed away, surprised with the rudeness of the player. Before he could retort, Leonardo spoke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be a beast tamer?" He inquired. He glanced around. "If so, then where is your familiar?" Kage sighed, and turned around. He brought two fingers to his mouth. Instantly a strange creature darted out of the trees, and landed on Kage's shoulder. It was rather odd, looking like the cross between a monkey and a bat. It was a strange and mysterious lavender color. It make a small squeak, and Kage smiled softly, scratching underneath its chin. He glanced at the others.

"This is Po," he said. "He's an imp, in case you're wondering." The Doom Patrol nodded. Colette smiled as Po flew off Kage and landed on top of her head. She giggled, and patted the small creature's head. It made a strange purring sound, causing Colette to giggle more. Then, all of a sudden, an arrow, whizzed by her head, taking off a single strand of hair.

Colette gasped, and turned around, seeing these strange goblin-like creatures appearing out of the trees, each carrying a bow and some arrows. They ranged in size, some being nine feet, and others being only about four. Logan turned to Colette. "Colette," he ordered. "Get Kage and yourself out of here!" Colette stared blankly, but Kage turned to Logan, teeth bared.

"I'm staying here," he growled. "I never back away from a challenge." Colette nodded, and stood next to her brother, battle ready. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"If you die I'm not responsible!" He told them. Then he and the Doom Patrol leapt into battle. Kage and Colette glanced at one another, and nodded, before joining the fray.

**And now I must part. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**

**Also, Kage and Colette will play important roles in the story, for those who enjoy them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I don't think I'll be able update any stories in the next few days, so this is probably gonna be the last chapter I write for awhile. This is so far my second favorite story I'm writing, next to my Teen Titans story "Titans Tag Tournament." I'd appreciate it if you would check it out. It's my pride and joy. Anyway, on with the story!**

Logan let out a growl as he charged at one of the bigger goblins. It swung its bow at him, but he jumped into the air, slashing his sword deep into its neck. He landed, and the goblin exploded behind him. He smirked, and swung his sword at goblin leaping at him from behind. Logan killed it, and glanced to his side, seeing how his friends were doing. Leonardo had swiped his longsword at a small goblin, killing it. Then he bravely charged at a large one. Alexander swung his mighty axe at a small pack of goblins, his weapon slicing deep into the bodies. He let out a battle cry, and lunged at the largest of the goblins.

Kage was weaving through the goblins, slashing at their necks. Po leapt off his master's shoulder, and landed on a goblin's face. He breathed fire onto its face, before flying back to Kage, who had just dispatched another. Colette beat another goblin over the head with her mace, and it exploded. But then she was hit in the shoulder by an arrow, and she fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Alexander and Kage both turned around, eyes widening. "Colette!" They shouted at the same time. Both lunged for her, but Alexander reached her faster. He shielded her from the goblins, and swung his axe, killing them.

Colette opened her eyes, and glanced up. She gasped when she saw the man standing before her. Alexander leaned down, and opened his menu, getting her a healing crystal. He handed it to her, and she took it from him, their fingers brushing. Colette's cheeks turned a slight pink, but she shook her head, and healed herself. Alexander smiled, but suddenly he was pushed out of the way by Kage. He grabbed Colette's shoulders, eyes wide.

"Colette, are you OK?" He asked worriedly. Colette nodded softly, the thought of Alexander's fingers against hers still in her mind. Alexander then grabbed Kage by the cloak, and turned him around, making him look into the ginger's eyes.

"She is, no thanks to you!" He growled. Kage shoved Alexander's hand away, and scoffed.

"I was gonna help her," he said, defending himself. "You just happened to reach her faster!" The two glared at each other. But then they were brought back to reality by Leonardo's voice.

"How come me and Logan are the only ones fighting these things?" He yelled. Logan swung his sword, killing a goblin. He turned around, and thrust his sword at at another, piercing its chest. He sighed, and turned towards the group.

"All dead." He stated. Everyone nodded. Leonardo sighed, and sat down, leaning against his sword. Colette sat against a tree, while her brother walked off, mumbling things to himself. Alexander stared after him, scowling. Logan sighed, and began to pace around, thinking to himself. Then he stopped, and turned to the others. "Wait, wasn't today supposed to be an event?" He asked. Leonardo nodded, slightly confused. Logan continued. "And weren't goblins supposed to be part of it?" Everyone froze.

"Shit." Kage muttered. Then a rumbling was heard, and the tree Colette was moving on started to move. Startled, she leapt away, and everyone stared at the tree. Then the tree rose out of the ground, and to their shock, began to grow limbs. Logan backed away, and the others followed suit. The tree then began to growl, and a face appeared on the bark. It stood up, and glared down at the group. It roared at them, and Logan did his signature shriek. (You know, the one he does in the show.) The words "The Giant Druid" flashed above the monster's head. Everyone readied themselves for battle.

(Cue some action music from Kingdom Hearts!)

Logan reacted first. He charged at the druid, letting out a battle cry. The others followed his example, and charged. They began to hack at the druid's boy, but their weapons bounced off harmlessly. They stared blankly in shock, and they were all swatted away by its arm. Logan dodged, however, and swung his sword at its arm. It didn't do anything. The creature turned around, and roared in Logan's face. The titan gulped.

"This might be harder than I thought." He muttered. Thinking quickly, he changed into a wolf, and lunged at it. His jaws clamped around one of the creature's branches. It roared, and grabbed the wolf by its tail, and hurled it away. The wolf landed roughly on its back, and it shifted back into Logan. Logan hissed in pain, and dodged the druid's razor leaves. He landed on his feet, and glared at the event boss. Before they could do anything, Kage leapt into the fray. He sliced deeply into its shoulder, smirking. Then he glanced up, and tilted his head in confusion. It didn't take damage? What the hell? The druid turned to Kage, growling. Kage smiled nervously, but then Colette swung her mace at the boss. Soon everyone was lunging at the creature, calling out battle crys.

Logan backed away from the action, taking in careful notice. How could they attack this thing? His eyes widened as the druid tossed his friends away. Logan tensed as the creature turned to him. Then it jammed its fingers into the ground, causing all these sharp roots to burst from the ground. Logan swiftly dodged them all, and swung his sword at the druid. The druid blocked the attack, and threw a punch at our hero. Logan dodged it, and sliced his sword through its arm, severing it. It fell to the ground, and Logan smirked.

Then he glanced up, and his eyes widened. No damage? What the hell? The creature punched Logan, causing him to fly away. He landed roughly against a root, just in time for it to vanish into the ground. Logan tilted his head. Why were the roots staying there so long? He shook his head, and stood up. He dodged the druid's leaf attack, and swung his sword at its feet. The druid leaped into the air, however, and slammed himself down. The impact sent everyone flying back. Alexander recovered first, and charged at the druid. He swung his axe, and it sliced through the druid's tough skin. Yet it still did no damage!

Logan heard a rumble, and his eyes widened. He turned to the group. "Move!" He screamed. Everyone followed his command, just as the roots burst out of the ground again. Out of pure instinct, Logan swung his sword at the one closest to him. He heard the druid scream, and he glanced at its health. His eyes widened as he saw its health deplete. He grinned, and turned to the group. "Attack its roots!" He commanded.

Everyone nodded, and charged at the druid. Leonardo dodged its punch, and sliced deeply into its root. The thing shrieked as its health depleted.

(Cue the Sword Art Online main theme!)

Logan and the others bravely charged, swinging wildly at its roots. Its health kept on depleting more and more, until finally it was almost dead. Colette swung her mace at its root, then Alexander did the same. Finally Logan let out a growl, and stabbed the last root as hard as he could. The druid shuddered, before exploding into pixelated crystal. The word "Congratulations!" flashed above the spot it once stood. Everyone sighed in relief. The group looked at one another, smiling. Logan laughed, but stopped when he noticed something flash in front of him.

"New skill unlocked: Duel Wielding."

Logan tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged. He'll worry about it later. Right now he wanted to get his damn money.

...

After they reached town, Colette paid them what she owed. She thanked them, and smiled. She tilted her head. "I have a question, guys," She said. The Doom Patrol tilted their heads. Alexander nodded, and allowed her to continue. Colette played with a strand of hair nervously, looking down. Then she took a deep breath. "Can you guys let Kage join your guild?"

"What?" All the males asked in unison. Kage then shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Colette." Kage muttered, glancing at Alexander. Colette shook her head.

"I think that Kage will be better off with you guys," she told them. "He's always been a bit antisocial, and I think it will be really good for him to work in a team." She sucked air through her teeth. "Plus, you guys do seem like you need more members." Kage sighed.

"But who will take care of you?" He asked. Colette smiled softly.

"I can take care of myself," she said gently. "Besides, I already got an invitation to an all girls guild." Logan look at the two brothers, and they all formed a group huddle. They began to whisper among themselves, and Kage stood next to them awkwardly. Finally, they broke apart. Logan turned to Kage. He stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to the Doom Patrol," he said. "That is, if you want to join." Kage stared at the hand blankly, then glanced at Colette. She smiled softly at him. Kage sighed, then smirked at Logan. He shook his hand.

"Where do I sign up?"

**Sorry for the shortness. The power has been going out at random lately, so I'm a bit paranoid. Is anyone catching the Alexander/Colette hints yet? ;) **

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**

**I hate how short my stories come out... :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**So right now I'm writing this on my aunt's laptop, who is also a fanfiction writer. Anyway, I'm glad people are enjoying this so far, because I was honestly afraid it would suck. A lot. So now it is time to continue "the greatest Teen Titans crossover ever" quoted from a faithful reviewer. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Kage was currently selecting a dagger to use for his mission. For some reason, the beanstalk known as Logan had suggested that they each go on separate missions to try to raise some extra money. And of course Alexander and Leonardo instantly agreed. Kage scoffed. Were they gay or something? Sighing, he threw on his now lavender cloak, having switched his clothing to the Doom Patrol's color scheme. He had recently accepted a mission that he heard while wandering through town. Apparently, some guy had his entire guild slaughtered by an orange guild known as Titan's hand. Kage scoffed again. 'Cute name,' he thought sarcastically. He shook his head. 'Then again, Doom Patrol doesn't exactly take a grammy either.'

Kage had finally selected his dagger, which was known as "Wolf fang dagger." Kage sheathed the blade at his waist, and walked out of his hotel room. After he had left the building, he opened his inventory, and selected an item. He held it in his hand, staring at it as if it had some sort of disease. He clenched his teeth. This crystal would apparently teleport the guild to prison. Kage didn't understand why the guy just didn't want him to kill the guild. Kage shook his head. He then tried to remember what people said about the guild. They were apparently led by some slut named Rosalina, and their main strategy was ambushing.

Kage growled, and shook his head. He'd have to be careful. If they really were as good at ambushing as everyone said, then he would need to level up his detection skill. He shrugged. Oh well. He was sure that he wouldn't really need it, anyway. He glanced at his familiar, who was loyally perched on his shoulder. After all, he had Po. Kage smiled softly as he playfully scratched the imp's chin. Po made a soft purring noise, which made Kage chuckle. Then he walked off, deciding to try his luck in the Forest of Wandering.

...

Kage was currently fighting off a handful of beetle like monsters. He growled, and slashed his dagger at one of the beasts. The beetle shuddered, before exploding. Kage then pointed at another, and Po flew off his master's shoulder. He fired a fireball at one of the beetles, killing it. Kage then pounced on another, leaving two deep slashes in its face. He kicked himself off, and landed gracefully as his enemy died. He then turned around, killing the last beetle. Po landed back on his master's shoulders, smoke coming out of his nose. Kage smirked. 'Too easy.' He thought. (No seriously, it only took one paragraph.)

Kage sighed, and he noticed that he had unlocked a new item. Curious, he opened it, and read the label. "Beetle mask, eh?" He muttered to himself. Shrugging, he equipped it, and almost instantly felt awesome. The mask was a black color, and it looked it it was made out of steel. It had narrow eye slits, and had to pincers sticking out from the end. It only covered his upperface, leaving his jaw exposed. He then looked at its description, and smirked. It had raised his defense by fifteen, and his offense by ten. Kage glanced at Po, who nodded his approval. The two then went deeper into the forest, ready for all threats that stood in their way.

It was only a few minutes later when Kage noticed a person's voice coming from a distance. Female, from the sound of it. He sighed, and shook his head. Then he heard the girl scream someone's name, as if their friend just got killed. He then heard the sound of whimpering, followed by low pitched growls. Kage sighed, just another player dealing with high level monsters. It was none of his business. Yet he kept on hearing the cries of panic, and he growled silently. 'Stay out of it,' he thought. 'Stay out of it, stay out of it.' Then he noticed Po giving him a look of disapproval. Then Kage felt his mind drift off to distant memories.

_Flashback:_

_Ten year old Iwao narrowed his eyes at the two bullies. They had been making fun of the new girl nonstop, and it was really starting to piss him off! Growling, Iwao slammed his books down on his lunch table, and stood up. The kids at his table glanced at him, and followed his gaze to the bullies. Their eyes widened, surprised that the most quiet boy in their school was going to stand up to the top kids on campus. They watched as Iwao stomped over to the bullies. _

_One of the bullies grinned, and raised his fist, which made the poor girl beneath him flinch in fear. He brought his fist down, only for it to be caught by a firm, yet small hand. Confused, he turned his head, and saw the normally silent Iwao glaring daggers at him. "You shouldn't pick on her, Ryuunosuke," he hissed. "If you want a fight, all you have to do is ask me!" Then he threw a punch at the bully, sending him to the ground. Iwao then lunged at the second bully, but was yanked back by two strong arms. Looking up, he saw the principal glaring down at him._

_..._

_Iwao stomped out of the office, grumbling things to himself. He was trying to help! And he got in trouble, while those stupid bullies got away scott free! He punched a wall, actually succeeding in putting a small hole in it. He growled softly, but then stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Confused, he turned around, and saw the girl that he saved smiling at him. "I never got to thank you," she said quietly, glancing away. Iwao's eyes widened in surprise. She was talking to him? No one ever talked to him! He shook his head, and looked down, trying to hide his blush._

_"It was nothing." He muttered. He heard the girl giggle, and he looked back up, and saw her beaming at him brightly. She extended her hand._

_"My name is Aoi," she introduced. "What's yours?" Iwao nervously shook her hand._

_"Iwao." He murmured softly. Aoi giggled again._

_"Your a really nice guy, Iwao," she said. "And I hope we can be friends someday." _

_..._

Kage sighed. 'Damn it,' he thought. He shook his head. 'This better not kill me.' He ran towards the scene, and stopped. Three drunken apes, high level. Kage then saw the girl they were attacking. She wore mostly yellow, and looked quite young, around thirteen. She had her light brown hair in pigtails, giving her a somewhat "cute" appearance. She seemed to be holding something in her arms, which she clutched tightly to her chest. She dodged one of the drunken ape's strike, and landed against a tree, dazed. She glanced up, and saw the primate raising its club.

Kage took this as his cue to enter. Releasing a battle cry, he lunged at the monsters. He sliced through the first one, killing it. He then sent Po at the one attacking the girl, while he dealt with the third. Soon the beasts were dead, and he sighed, and glanced at the girl, Po landing on his shoulder. The girl glanced up at him, and her eyes widened with fear when she saw his intimidating mask. Kage sighed, and removed it. The girl then glanced at Po, and her eyes widened.

"No way," she whispered, loud enough for Kage to hear. "I thought I was the only beast tamer." Kage tilted his head.

"Then were is your familiar?" He retorted. The girl's eyes got teary, and Kage immediately felt guilty. The girl opened her hands, revealing a blue feather. Kage sighed. Great. He managed to save possibly the only other beast tamer around, and couldn't save the familiar. fan-fucking-tastic. He kneeled down, staring at the feather. "What was its name?" He asked gently.

"Pina." The girl murmured. Kage tilted his head.

"Hold on," he said. "It's still here, see if it has an item name." The girl nodded, and opened the feather's menu. It simply read, "Pina's heart." The girl stared at it blankly, before bursting into tears. Kage sighed in a frustrated manner. "Listen, if it's an item, then you have a chance of reviving Pina." The girl immediately stopped crying, and glanced hopefully at Kage. Kage nodded. "There's a flower on floor 47 that can apparently revive familiars." The girl sighed, and looked back down at the feather.

"Alright, I'll try to level up," she told him. "And then someday, I can go get the flower and bring Pina back." Kage scoffed.

"Fun fact: it has a three day time limit." He stated. The girl began to cry again. Kage shook his head, and stood up. "Are you with a party?" He asked. The girl nodded. Kage bit his lip. "Alright, I'll take you back to them. What is the leader's name?" The girl seemed to get angry at the mention of her party.

"Rosalina," she hissed. "And don't bother taking me back. I don't want to work with them if it just means being treated like a joke again." Kage tilted his head. Rosalina, eh? Kage smirked. Maybe this could work out to his advantage. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulders. She glanced up at him. He forced a gentle smile on his face.

"Tell you what, girly," he said almost cheerfully. "I'll take you to the flower, so you can revive your familiar. All it will cost is just a little cash." The girl seemed hesitant, before she sighed. She stood up. She opened up her menu, and prepared the money transfer.

"I'm afraid it's not much," she muttered. "But it's all I can afford." Kage nodded, smiling. He then extended his hand.

"The name is Kage." He said. "Yours?"

"Silica," the girl answered, shaking his hand. Then she got a determined look in her eyes. She pumped her fist, a serious look crossed her face. "Let's do this."

Kage could've sworn that it was Aoi speaking instead.

**And that concludes the chapter. This is the start of a little story arc sort of thing, so as you would expect, the next few chapters will focus on Kage and Silica. Now I'm sure you are all wondering, "When the fuck is Lisbeth gonna appear already?" Don't worry, I already have all of that planned out. All I have to get through is this arc and maybe one or two more chapters. **

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn it! Sorry for the wait guys, major writers block has been happening to me lately. And I hate it! Sigh. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Silica continued to stare at her mysterious new partner. The older player was currently digging into a salad, not speaking. Silica bit her lip. Whoever he was, he was certainly a strange fellow. The young girl took a look out the window, and blushed when she saw a couple walking past. She turned her head away, and took another glance at the cloaked beast tamer. Kage noticed the girl's staring, and he sighed, putting his fork down.

"May I help you?" He hissed sarcastically. Silica blinked, and blushed slightly. Wow, he could really be scary when he wants to. Even when he comically has an imp perched on his head. Silica looked away.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. Kage raised an eyebrow, and sighed. He began to rub his temples with his fingers.

"I need the money, alright?" He told her. "I'm part of a guild, and our leader sent us all out to raise some extra money. We're going to meet back in three days, which means that I have to finish this job quick. Got it, princess?" Silica nodded, and glanced down. Then her eyes hardened, and she stared at Kage.

"I think there's another reason," she said. Kage looked at her in surprise, and the young girl continued. "You act like you're heartless, but you're obviously not if you took time to save me!" Kage continued to stare at Silica, the look of shock never leaving his face. Silica smirked, and leaned back, crossing her arms. Kage finally recovered, and narrowed his eyes.

"Now you listen here, _princess_," he growled, leaning in close. "I don't know what is going on in that inflated-"

"Well, well, look who made it out of the forest alive." A voice inturupted. The two turned, and saw a woman with red hair staring down at them. Kage narrowed his eyes as he remembered the discription of the woman he was looking for. Silica's eyes widened, and she began to stutter.

"R-Rosalina?" She asked, clearly showing some fear. Rosalina smirked, and playfully hugged her spear.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back," she said sacastically. Then her eyes shifted around, and her red lips formed a sneer. "Oh, and where's your little pet lizard?" She chuckled, and leaned in. "Did you scare it off?" Silica looked down, tears just starting to form.

"Pina was killed saving me," she murmured. Then she glanced back up at her former party leader. "But we're going to get her back, alright!" Rosalina chuckled again.

"So that means you're going to the Field of Memories, eh?" She inquired. Then she glanced at Kage, and rolled her eyes. "Oh God, she seduced another player." She smirked. "Tell me, what reward is she giving you to help her? A lapdance, perhaps?" Silica was about to protest, but was interupted by Kage chuckling. The two women glanced at him in confusion. Rosalina narrowed her eyes. "And what the hell is so funny?" She hissed.

Kage glanced up, smirking. "Oh, nothing," he said. "I just find it funny that the slut with the fake tits and the enter sign between her legs is accusing a thirteen year old of seducing a player." He chuckled. "Now doesn't that sound crazy?" Rosalina felt her face grow hot, and she clenched her teeth. She then scoffed, and began to walk away.

"Whatever," she scoffed. "See you next time, Silica."

After she had left, Silica turned her attention to Kage. "Thank you," she said. Kage raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

Silica smiled. "For defending me," she tilted her head in a rather cute manner. "See? You're a nice person after all." Kage stared blankly at the girl, and scoffed.

"Whatever."

...

The two had teleported to the Field of Memories, and were now standing in the middle of the garden. Silica smiled, and leaned down, sniffing one of the flowers. She giggled, and stood up. She turned to Kage, who had his signature hardened expression on his face. Silica sighed, and turned her attention back to the flowers. Then she paused, noticing something. She glanced up, and her face immediately went red. Couples. Everywhere. Silica immediately backed up, only to bump into Kage. The mercenary grabbed her arms, stopping her from falling over. Silica blushed, and glanced at her party member. He was staring at her, no visible expression on his face.

Silica backed away, and turned to the path. "I guess we should be going, huh?" She asked. Kage nodded, and the two walked down the path. As time went on, Silica kept on glancing at Kage. Just who was he? He seemed to be a loner, so why was he in a guild? All these questions ran through Silica's young mind, and she did not notice that Kage had stopped. She continued walking, but the mercenary extended his hand, stopping her. She turned her attention to him, confused.

"Po senses something." He told her. The two unsheathed their daggers, and waited. Then suddenly, a huge plant monster erupted from the ground behind them, and grabbed Silica with its vines. The young girl began to scream, and she wildly waved her dagger around. Kage sighed. "Calm down," he hissed. "It's a weak monster." Silica, however, didn't seem to hear him.

"Help me, Kage!" She shrieked. She felt her skirt begin to move, and she desperately tried to keep it up. "Don't look, but HELP!" KAge covered his eyes, and chuckled.

"That's going to be harder than it sounds, princess." He told her. Then he sighed, and uncovered his eyes to help. But right then Silica decided to kill the creature herself. She expertly freed herself from its vines, and began to repeatingly stab it. She landed gracefully as it exploded into pixelated crystal. She turned to Kage, blushing heavily.

"Did you see anything?" She squeaked. Kage just smirked, and approached the younger player. He playfully patted her head.

"Pink looks good on you, princess," he teased. Silica began to blush even more, and she awkwardly began to follow him.

The walk seemed to take longer than it should have. Kage sighed. Maybe it was the awkward silence. Maybe it was because Silica knew he had scene her panties. Kage sighed again. Hopefully, he could catch Rosalina and get this over with. But then Silica's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to her. "What?" He asked. Silica looked away.

"I said, what's the real reason you decided to help me?" She asked nervously. Kage turned his attention back to the path in front of him.

"I already told you," he said. "I need the money." Silica glared at him.

"That's not true and you know it." She stated. Kage stopped, and threw up the hood of his lavender cloak.

"If I tell you, will you shut up?" He asked. Silica nodded, and the mercenary sighed.

"It's because you remind me of a girl I knew back when i was little." He told her. "Her name was Aoi, and she became my best friend."

"Why does this story sound like it's going to get sad?" She wondered. Kage bit his lip.

"Because it is," he answered. "We became friends because I helped her when she was getting bullied by two kids at school." He paused. "That was when we were ten. Four years later, those guys came back." Silica could here the sadness in his voice, and she noticed a single tear leak out of his eye. "They raped her, princess." Silica gasped, and Kage continued. "She was traumatized by the event, and less than a month later she hung herself. And I couldn't do anything to stop her." He looked away. "I guess that's why I act like a total asshole. Why I act heartless. Because I'm afraid that if I get to close to anyone, then they'll just die without warning. The only person who I'm close to is my sister, and that's because she helped me recover from Aoi's death." He sighed, and continued to walk down the path. "The flower is just ahead of us." He said. Then Po flew off his master's shoulder, and flew towards the flower.

Silica just continued to stare at her partner, tears leaking out. Silently, she ran towards him, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Kage's eyes widened, and he sighed. He slowly hugged the younger girl back. The two stood there for a minute, before pulling away. Po came flying back, the flower clutched in his paws. He dropped the flower in Silica's hands, who smiled. Kage sighed. "There are a lot of strong monsters here," he told her. "Let's wait until we get back to town to revive Pina." Silica nodded, but right then Po began to growl softly.

Kage narrowed his eyes, and he turned to the trees. "Who's there?" He hissed dangerously. It was all silent for a moment, but then Rosalina stepped out of the trees, smirking.

"My,my," she said. "You and your pet have quite the detection skills." She glanced at Silica, and smiled. "And it appears you've managed to find the flower." She narrowed her eyes. "Now hand it over." She demanded. Then more players stepped out of the trees, all weilding dangerous looking weapons. Kage glanced at the players, and slowly pushed Silica away.

"Stay behind me," he whispered. Then he stood up straight. "Well, this is going to be easier than I thought. You just came to me instead." Rosalina quirked an eyebrow.

"And just what are you talking about?" She asked. Kage narrowed his eyes.

"You're the woman I was sent to capture," he growled, pointing a finger at the woman. "Rosalina, leader of the orange guild Titan's hand." The smirk returned to Rosalina's lips as Kage continued. "Do you and your boys recall a guild called Silver Flags? You slaughtered the entire guild, leaving only the leader alive." Rosalina smiled, and nodded.

"Oh, yes, the fools with no money." She chuckled.

"The leader went from town to town, begging for someone to avenge his guild," Kage said. His eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea how much pain he felt inside him?" Rosalina scoffed.

"So what?" She asked. "There's no proof that those we kill die in the real world." She sighed, and grinned evily. "And now I must ask you to please hand over the flower. Or else we'll have to kill you." Silica backed up, but Kage simply pulled out his dagger. Po began to snarl. Then one of the guild member's narrowed his eyes at Kage, only for them to widen.

"Black clothing, purple hood, oh my God!" He hissed. He turned to Rosalina. "Rosalina, this guy is a mercenary. He's part of the Doom Patrol!" Everyone's eyes widened. 'No way." Silica thought. Rosalina narrowed her eyes.

"Kill him!"

All the guild members lunged at Kage. The mercenary leaped into the battle. He kicked one of the baddies in the face, and punched another in the face. Soon he was ducking and weaving through the bad guys, successfully knocking them all out. After they were all defeated, Kage turned his attention to Rosalina, whose eyes widened. "You can't kill me!" She said, panicing. "If you do, you'll turn orange. And then you-" In an instant, the blade of a dagger was barely pressed against her throat. She glanced to her side, and saw Kage scowling at her.

"I'm a mercenary, understand?" He growled. "Being orange doesn't mean shit to me." He smirked. "Now, let's get you and your pals in a proper jail cell, alright?"

...

Kage and Silica were now back in the hotel room. Silica turned her attention to Kage. "But Rosalina was green," she said. "How is she the leader of an orange guild?" Kage sighed.

"It's a simple system, princess," he told her. "Green players lure in others, and the orange players ambush them." Silica nodded. Kage smiled gently. "Now, lets revive Pina, shall we?" Silica nodded again, and brought out Pina's heart. She laid it gently on the table, and then brought out the flower.

She let a single drop from the flower touch the blue feather, and it began to glow. 'Just wait until you come back, Pina,' she thought. 'Then I can tell you about the wild adventure I had.' She glanced at Kage, who was smiling. 'And about the time I had my own big brother.'

**Woohoo! I'm back, baby! Anyway, I don't know when I'll update this next, considering the facts that I still need to update a lot of other stories and that school is starting soon. :(**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I swear, the school I'm going to is going to devour every essence of my being. I start Friday, so this might be the last chapter for awhile. Unless I decide to become awesome again and update quickly. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. And now I present the next installment in The Beast Online!**

Logan glanced at Alexander, who was busy on his menu, sending messages to Colette. The Emerald Player sighed, and shook his head. He turned his eyes to Kage, who had his narrowed at the larger player. Leonardo noticed this, and sucked air through his teeth. Logan turned back to Alexander, who now had a slight blush on his face. Logan sighed again. "Dude, why don't you marry her already." He said. Alexander glanced up, and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied. Kage slammed his fist onto the table, startling everyone in the restaurant.

"If you're thinking about hitting on MY sister I'll kick your ass!" He hissed dangerously. Po flew off of his master's shoulders, and landed on Logan's head. Alexander stood up, and glared back at the more agile player.

"OK, fine, maybe I do like Colette," he growled. "But I respect her and I'm not going to make any advances on her! So quite your whining!" Alexander leaned in close. "Besides, you're one to talk. Who's this 'Silica' you're always messaging?" Kage scoffed.

"If you're implying that I have feelings for a thirteen year old girl then you're dead wrong." He said, crossing his arms. The two continued to glare daggers at one another, but Leonardo stood up, and shoved the two of them away.

"Both of you stop it!" He ordered. "You're both behaving like little children who can't share a toy truck. Stop being so immature and just leave each other alone." He pointed at Kage. "You need to learn to respect Alexander." He pointed at his brother. "You need to learn to see things from his point of view." He began to walk away. "Now both of you better compromise before I get back, or else there WILL be consequences. Got it?" Kage and Alexander both nodded, but continued to glare at one another. Logan suddenly felt awkward, and he edged out of his seat.

He began to follow Leonardo. "Hey Leo," he called out. "Let me come too!" The two Doom Patrol members left the restaurant, leaving their two allies to themselves. The two continued to glare at one another, and the other customers slowly scooted their seats away. Kage scoffed at Alexander.

"Pedophile." He muttered. Alexander narrowed his eyes.

"Says the guy that spends his time chatting with a thirteen year old." He countered. Kage rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't have feelings for her." He retorted. The two continued to glare at each other.

...

Leonardo and Logan continued to walk through town, chatting. Logan tilted his head. "Do you think they'll be alright?" He asked, concerned for his friends' well beings. Leonardo sighed, and shrugged.

"Who knows," he murmured. "If we're lucky, the worst that will happen is getting banned from the resaurant." The two chuckled. They continued to walk in silence. Finally, Leonardo sighed. He turned to face his friend. "Do you think it's time that we bought a house?" He asked. Logan glanced at Leonardo in surprise. The blonde man chuckled. "I mean, don't you think it's time we had an actual base of operations? I'm tired of having to waste money on inns." Logan nodded his head in understanding.

"It sounds cool," he said. "But, where will it be?" Leonardo thought for a moment. He smiled, and turned to his leader.

"I heard floor 48 has some good houses," he answered. "Like, ones that are built for guilds. If we could raise enough money, we could by a nice house." Logan nodded his head. He smiled at Leonardo.

"Sounds good, dude." He said. The two bumped fists, and laughed. They began to talk about other things, mostly about each other's lives before SAO. But their minds lingered on the thought of a new house. The Doom Patrol spent most of its time in the floors between 24 and 36, because that was where they got the most business. The thought of moving to a higher floor sounded exciting. Logan smiled at the thought. Who knows, maybe something life changing could happen there. His mind drifted back to the girl he had first met when he first entered the game. He shook his head. Oh well.

Then, they heard something. They paused, and glanced at one another. "Did you say something?" They asked in unison. They both shook their heads, and then heard an "ahem." They turned around, and froze. Standing before them was a woman. She looked somewhere around their age, and had long blue hair that reached all the way down to her butt. She had pale blue eyes and, for some reason, had a spiderweb tattooed to her face. Strangely, that just made her look even hotter. She carried a spear in her hands, and was dressed in heavy, silver armor. Logan narrowed his eyes, knowing that the armor was from to Divine Dragon Alliance, one of the clearer guilds.

"What do you want?" He barked. The woman did not flinch away, however, and just blinked her eyes slowly. She then sighed, and spoke.

"You two are members of the Doom Patrol, correct?" She inquired. He voice was really smooth, almost seducive. The two nodded. The woman continued. "My name is Sora, member of the Divine Dragon Alliance. I'm here to invite you to join our ranks." She smiled at them. "You would make valuable soldiers for our guild, ensuring a swift exit from the game." Logan and Leonardo glanced at one another, each knowing exactly what to say. They turned their attention back to Sora.

"No." Logan stated bluntly. Sora felt her eye twitch. She laughed bitterly.

"You two do realize what rejecting the DDA means, right?" She asked. Leonardo narrowed his eyes.

"Ma'am, if you're threatening us-" He started.

"Calm yourself, Leonardo." Logan cut in. He turned to Sora. "We do understand what you are trying to tell us, but the answer shall always remain the same." Sora sighed, and shook her head.

"And why do you continue to reject our offers?" She asked. Logan chuckled.

"Because we don't want to risk our lives for something that might never happen." He answered. "We're only for the money. That's how it has always been, and that's how it always will be." Leonardo nodded his head in agreement. Sora glanced from mercenary to mercenary, and bit her lip. they were serious about this. She sighed.

"Alright, tell you what," she told them. She glanced up at them, but found herself staring at Leonardo. She felt a little heat rise in her cheeks, but she shook her head. "You guys take me on one of your little expeditions, and I'll leave you alone. Deal?" Logan and Leonardo looked at her, surprised. Then they glanced at one another, and shrugged. Logan turned back to the clearer in front of them, and nodded.

"Alright, you can come." He said.

...

"No. Fucking. Way." Kage growled, glaring at Sora.

"Too bad," Logan retorted. "She's coming with us, whether you like it or not." He smiled. "Besides, we already got ourselves a job." Alexander quirked an eyebrow.

"And what is is?" He asked. Leonardo checked his menu once again. He turned his gaze to the guild.

"Nothing too big," he said. "Some guy just wants us to steal some rare item from his rival." Sora's eyes widened.

"Nothing too big?" She asked, shocked. "But that's a crime!" Kage scoffed.

"No shit." He sneered. Logan glared at his comrade, and turned to Sora.

"Don't worry," he said. "We don't kill, if that's what you're worried about." Sora shook her head, and sighed. Leonardo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He told her gently. Sora bit her lip, and glanced at the blonde mercenary. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Then she opened them, and they were filled with determination.

"I'll join you." She said. The mercenaries grinned, and nodded.

...

The Doom Patrol (and Sora) were currently wandering through the forest, looking for the area where their client (some guy named Timber) said the target (some guy named Bruno) would be camping at. They were crouched low, not wanting to alarm the target if he were anywhere near them. Logan sniffed the air, and motioned for them to stop. They did, and waited for their leader to give a command. Sora had to admit, it was quite exciting doing this. She glanced around, and sighed. She readied her spear, just in case something decided to lunge at them.

Logan turned to his guild. "Follow me, and stay low." He ordered. then he shifted into a cougar, and began to walk through the forest, his pelt blending in with his surroundings. Sora gasped, and backed away in surprise. Leonardo placed his hand on her shoulder again, smiling gently. Kage watched to two from the back of the group, and rolled his eyes. He turned his eyes to Alexander, who was grinning at the sight of his brother with a girl. Kage groaned, and muttered something under his breath. Then they began to move again, following the cougar.

They watched as the cougar stopped, and perked its head up. It shifted back into Logan, who turned to face the others. He pointed ahead of him, and everyone shuffled closer. "He's close," the Emerald Player whispered. He then unsheathed a claw, and began to draw a diagram into the ground. "Here's the plan. Bruno isn't expecting anyone to be here, so he has the item right besides him." Kage scoffed, and muttered something that sounded like "dumbass." Logan grinned, and nodded. "Anyway, so what we'll do is this. Kage, you're the fastest out of all of us, so you'll have to get the item. Then you'll pass it on to Leonardo and Sora, who will be waiting here." He drew a circle in the dirt. "Then they'll pass it on to Alexander, who will teleport back to town." He looked up at Alexander. "We'll then meet you back in town later." Then Sora narrowed her eyes.

"And what is your part in this plan?" She asked. Logan smiled.

"I'll pretend to be a monster so he'll attack me," he said. "That will distract him long enough for you guys to get away." He glanced at his guild. "Alright guys, we got one shot at this, so we have to put effort into this. OK?" Everyone nodded. Logan smirked. Then he motioned for them to spread into position. They followed his command, and after they had gotten into position he shifted into a gorilla. He let out a roar, and charged at the player. Bruno glanced up, and he tilted his head.

"What the hell?" He wondered. Then he shook his head, and pulled out his heavy lance. He bravely charged at the monster, who pounded its fists into the ground. The target thrust his lance at the beast, but the creature dodged, and grabbed hold of the weapon. He yanked it out of Bruno's grasp, and flung it away. Bruno's eyes widened, and he made a wild dash for the lance. The gorilla slammed its fist in front of him, however, blocking his path. Kage watched the battle from the bushes, and chuckled. He then leaped out, and ran towards the item. He picked it up, and opened its menu. Something about a critical boost. Kage shrugged, and pocketed the item.

"Dumbass." He hissed. He turned to Po, who was loyally perched on his master's shoulder, awaiting commands. Kage gestured his head towards the battle. "Help Logan." He commanded. Po nodded. With a shriek, he leapt off of Kage, and flew towards Bruno. Kage stood up, and smirked. He glanced at the battle one last time, before turning around, and running off.

He ran through the forest as fast as he could go. He then saw Leonardo and Sora, having a conversation. Kage stopped, and rolled his eyes. "Are they fucking kidding me?" He grumbled. Then he sighed, and jogged towards them. They noticed him, and stopped. Kage took the item out of his pocket, and tossed it carelessly to them. Leonardo caught it, and sucked air through his teeth.

"Be careful," he hissed. "It's a rare item!" Kage scoffed.

"You caught it, didn't you?" He retorted. Sora sighed.

"Look, let's just hurry up here." She said. Then she tugged Leonardo's arm, and the two ran off. Kage stared after them, wondering what to do next. Sighing, he opened up his menu, and took out a bottle of ginger ale. He took a swig of it, and sighed in satisfaction.

...

"You know something?" Sora said, looking at Leonardo. Leonardo glanced at the girl next to him.

"What?"

Sora smiled. "If it's OK with you guys, I'd like to join your guild." She told him. Leonardo was a bit surprised. But then he smiled.

"I don't mind," he admited. He tilted his head. "But aren't you already with the Divine Dragon Alliance." Sora nodded, then scoffed.

"Nothing but a bunch of gorillas if you ask me," she hissed. Then she grinned. "But you guys are way funner." Leonardo smiled in return. Then he gestured towards her armor.

"So, if you do join, what will we do about your uniform?" He asked. Sora glanced down at her armor, and scowled.

"Get rid of it, that's what." She growled. "I never liked this armor. Too heavy. If I join you guys then we're getting me something a little more...free." For some reason, Leonardo felt a nose bleed coming along when he heard those words. The two were then interupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. They turned to see Alexander walking towards them.

"What was taking you guys so long?" He asked. Before they could answer, they heard the sound of heavy footsteps, almost like stomps. They turned around to see Bruno glating at them, holding Logan by the collar of his shirt in his hand. Logan smiled sheepishly at his friends.

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "The guy's tougher than I thought." Bruno tossed him to the ground, and growled at the others.

"So you thought you could just steal MY special item, eh?" He snarled. "Well prepare to pay the price." Then, to everyone's surprise, Sora stepped up.

"How about a little wager, Bruno?" She asked. Bruno quirked an eyebrow. Sora smiled, glad she had his attention. "You and me have a duel to decide who keeps the special item." Bruno stared at Sora blankly, before bursting out into laughter.

"A little girl challenges me to a duel!" He exclaimed. He grinned. "Alright, girl. Let's do this."

He sent a duel request to Sora, who accepted it without hesitation. The two faced each other, readying their spear/lance. The timer counted down, and soon the match began. Immediately the two lunged at one another, and clashed weapons. Bruno grinned at Sora, who simply narrowed her eyes. The then stepped back, and Bruno performed a mighty thrust with his lance. But then Sora simply smacked her spear against the lance, and it shattered, much to everyone's surprise. Bruno stood there, eyes wide. But then Sora's spear sliced his cheek, and the duel was over.

Sora sighed, and leaned against her spear. "You spent to much time decorating it," she scolded. "You didn't even bother to upgrade its dexterity." She smiled sweetly. "Now, I believe you owe me an item."

...

It was a day after the incident, and the Doom Patrol was waiting for their newest member to finsih changing into her new outfit. Kage took a swig of his ginger ale, and smacked his lips together. He turned to his friends. "When is newbie gonna get out already?" He asked. Then they all heard a voice.

"Right now, Kage." Sora said. The boys turned around, and their mouths fell open. Sora was wearing a VERY sexy outfit that matched the Doom Patrol color scheme. She wore a purple miniskirt, and a purple corset. She had a black chestplate, and black boots that reached about midthigh. She also had black sleeves that started at her elbows and reached to her wrists, becoming open at the bottom. Smiling, she struck a pose.

"OK, maybe having a girl on the team won't be so bad after all." Kage commented.

**And that's a wrap. Next chapter contains the one you've all been waiting for: Lisbeth! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And this is the chapter you guys were all waiting for! Lisbeth!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Lisbeth glanced at the picture of her and her brothers. She smiled softly, remembering the day the photo was taken. It was a Sunday, and they were celebrating Lisbeth's success as a blacksmith. The pinkette sighed, and shook her head. She turned her attention back to her work, and narrowed her eyes. She picked up the dagger she just made. Lisbeth bit her lip. 'I guess it's OK.' She thought.

Sighing, she tossed the dagger into a barrel containing other "mishaps," as she called them. She pulled out another crystal, and held it in her hand, staring at it. 'I wonder if I can make an axe out of this.' She wondered. She shrugged, and placed it on her anvil. She took her hammer in hand, and took a deep breath. Then she carefully smashed her tool onto the crystal. She continued this, until it began to form.

After it was done, she picked it up, and smiled. "Perfect." She praised. Then she placed the axe onto the wall. She backed away, and framed it with her hands. She frowned slightly. Then she walked over towards the weapon, and straightened it. She backed off, and framed it again, closing an eye. She nodded in satisfaction, and straightened herself. She was about to continue her work, but then she heard the bell from the front door ring, signaling the arrival of a customer.

Time for work," she muttered. She took off her work gloves, and smoothed her dress. Then she glanced at herself in the mirror, and smiled. Lisbeth then made her way upstairs, and entered the shop. She smiled, and said, "Welcome Lisbeth's Smith Shop!"

There were five people, all wearing the same colors: purple and black. A guild, no doubt. The first was a girl, who wore a purple miniskirt and corset, along with black boots and sleeves. The second was a fair looking blonde male, wearing black clothing with lightweight purple armor. The third was a larger male, with black clothing and armor along with a purple cape. The fourth was smaller, and wore black clothing with a lavender cloak. Lisbeth also noticed that he had a strange creature perched on his shoulder. The fifth and final member wore black clothing with a chestplate. He had on a sleeveless purple trenchcoat with a hood, which was up. The guild turned to her, making the blacksmith feel slightly uncomfortable. She shifted a little.

"What can I help you guys with?" She asked, trying to keep her business voice steady. The one with the trench coat sighed.

"Do you do custom orders?" He asked. Lisbeth nodded.

"If you have the money, then yes." She answered. She glanced at the others. "And is that for you, or for all?"

"All." The cloaked one said. Lisbeth nodded, and stepped behind her counter. She continued to stare at the guild.

"So, what are your requests?" She asked.

"A lightweight spear with plenty of dexterity." The girl said.

"A two handed sword with high defense skills." The fair looking player also said.

"An axe made of the strongest metals." The large player placed his order.

"A dagger with an equal balance between speed and strength." The cloaked player hissed, making Lisbeth flinch slightly. Nodding her head, she turned to the hooded player.

"And for you?" She asked. The player sighed, and unsheathed his sword. He placed it on the counter, and the young blacksmith took a look at it. It was a brilliant red color, and looked like glass. Although Lisbeth was not fooled. She recogonized this sword. A Crimson Slash, a rare sword that could only be found on guild missions. She glanced up at the player, who grinned.

"Something with similar or better traits than this." He said. Lisbeth gulped, and nodded. She glanced at the guild.

"It's going to take some time to make all of these." She told them. "So may I please have your names so I can let you all know when it's done?"

"Kage."

"Sora."

"Leonardo."

"Alexander."

The hooded player smiled. "Logan," he introduced. He gestured his hand to the guild. "And we're the Doom Patrol, a mercenary guild." Lisbeth's eyes widened.

"The Doom Patrol?" She whispered. She gulped, and nodded. "A-alright, I'll let you all know when it's done, OK?" Kage scoffed.

"Look at her, she's scared." He pointed out. Logan sighed, and shook his head.

"Stop pesturing her, Kage." He scolded. Then he turned back to Lisbeth, and smiled gently. The blacksmith felt a faint blush form on her ckeeks, but shook her head. Logan continued to smile. "And what's your name?"

"Lisbeth." Logan smiled again.

"That's a pretty name." He complimented. Then he turned to his guild, and nodded. The Doom Patrol nodded back, and they began to walk out the door. Then Logan stopped, and turned back to Lisbeth. "Oh, and do you know any houses around here? We've been looking for one lately." Lisbeth nodded.

"There's a big house on the edge of town," she told him. "It's south, and it is a three story building. It's quite expensive, though." Logan nodded, and ran after his guild, calling out a 'thanks' over his shoulder. Lisbeth sighed, and continued to look at the spot where the guild once stood. She bit her lip. 'What is the Doom Patrol doing on Floor 48?' She wondered. Then she shook her head. 'No time for that. You have to get to work.'

...

Logan and company walked through the streets, trying to find the house Lisbeth was talking about. Sora sighed, and turned to the group. "How come everyone we meet is afraid of us?" She wondered. Kage shrugged.

"I would say sex appeal, but that isn't the right retort for this situation." He said in his normal deadpan voice. Then their heads perked up when they heard a voice calling towards them. They turned around, and their eyes widened. (Except for Sora, who had no idea who the girl was.)

"Colette!" Kage and Alexander both called out at the same time. Kage briefly glared at Alexander, but turned back to greet his sister. The two embraced one another, laughing. Sora turned to Leonardo.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Colette, Kage's sister." The blonde answered. Sora nodded, and turned back to face the scene. Colette and Kage had parted, and the brunette turned her attention to Alexander, who was smiling like an idiot. Colette smiled softly.

"Hello, Alexander." She greeted. Then she approached the larger player, and hugged him gently. Alexnader grinned, and hugged the petite girl back. Logan tried his best not to laugh when he saw Kage's pissed off expression. 'That's probably how I'd act if I saw Starfire with a guy I don't trust.' The titan thought. His mind drifted back to the titans, but he shook his head.

Colette turned around to see Sora. She smiled, and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Colette, Kage's sister." She greeted. Sora smiled back.

"I'm Sora, former member of the Divine Dragon Alliance." She introduced. Colette nodded, and the two parted. Colette then turned back to Kage, and playfully punched his arm.

"I hope you haven't been causing to much trouble for these guys." She teased. Kage scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Then Po flew towards his favorite girl, and landed on her head. Colette grinned, and scratched the imp's chin. Po made a purring sound, causing the girl to giggle. "I missed you too, Po." Po nodded, and flew back onto his master's shoulder. Then they heard more voices, and the guild turned to see four other (insanely hot) girls running towards them.

The first was a short girl with a pixie cut. The second had glasses, and long black hair. The third was a busty blonde, while the fourth was a ponytailed girl with purple hair. They stopped by the guild, and turned to Colette. "Colette, where were you?" The blonde asked. Colette smiled.

"Just visiting my brother and some of his friends." She answered. She pointed at the Doom Patrol. "This is Kage, Sora, Leonardo, Logan, and Alexander." All the girls gawked at the muscular redhead, who blushed at the sudden attention he was getting. Colette giggled, and turned to the purple and black guild. "Guys, this is my guild, Rose Petal." She told them. She pointed at the girl with glasses. "This is our leader, Sabrina." She then pointed at the pixie cut girl. "Her sister, Sophita." Then she pointed at the blonde. "This is Angelica." Finally, she pointed at the ponytailed girl. "And this is Nia." Kage glanced at the girls, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least they're pretty." He muttered. The two guilds stared at one another. Then Angelica, always the matchmaker, pushed Colette towards Alexander.

"Hey Colette," she said. "Why don't you and Alex here go and explore town together?" She smirked. "Y'know, show him all the sights and whatnot." Colette nodded, and turned to the Doom Patrol.

"I forgot to tell you guys something." She told them. "We live here. So it's nice that you decided to come." Leonardo shook his head.

"The irony," he murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're trying to buy a house here." Colette bounced up.

"That's great, guys!" She exclaimed. Then she grabbed Alexander's hand. "Come on, Alexander. Let's explore town." Alexander blushed.

"A-alright." He stuttered. He then allowed the petite brunette to lead him away. turning around, he waved goodbye to his friends. Soon, the duo were gone.

Everything was silent for a moment, before Sabrina smiled at the Doom Patrol. "It was nice meeting you guys." She said. Then she led the all girls guild away, leaving the mercenaries to themselves. Leonardo, Logan, and Sora glanced at Kage, who had a pissed as hell expression on his face. Logan gulped.

"Kage, don't do anything stupid." The Emerald Player pleaded. Kage drew in a deep breath, and shook his head.

"Too late, Beanstalk." He growled. Then he ran off in the direction that Alexander and Colette walked off towards. The three remaining guild members stared after him, before sighing. Leonardo shook his head.

"When will he just accept Alexander and give him his blessing?" He asked. Sora scoffed.

"Knowing Kage, probably never." She answered. Leonardo bit his lip, hoping that the beast tamer wouldn't hurt Alexander too much. Then Logan's message box popped up, and the green player observed it.

**"I have all the supplies for making the weapons for your guild, but not for you. There is, however, a mountain on Floor 55 that has the right stuff needed.**

**-Lisbeth"**

Logan sighed, and typed back:

**"Alright, I'll go fetch it for you."**

Almost immediately after he sent it, he got a response.

**"I'm coming with you. They say that you need an expert blacksmith to be present if you want to get it. So it looks like you're stuck with me, mercenary. ;)"**

Logan facepalmed. Great, extra luggage. Sighing, he typed his message, and sent it.

**"Fine. Just stay out of the way, alright?"**

But then he got a response almost instantly.

**"Hey, no need to be so rude! Whether you like it or not, you have to bring me along. So show some respect!"**

Logan sighed, and typed his message.

**"Fine, we head out tomorrow. I expect you to be up and ready by Nine, alright?" If you are a minute late, I'm leaving without you."**

It didn't take long for him to get a message.

**"Alright, that's fine by me. Let's meet at the old tree at the center of town."**

Logan didn't answer. Instead, he turned to his two allies. "Alright, let's go buy that house." He said. The other two nodded, and let Logan lead him towards the house.

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy crap nuggets of the good Lord Baby Jesus and chaotic farts of Michael Bay films! How much time did I spend away from this story?! No, seriously! Someone tell me! **

**Sigh... Anyway, sorry for the long wait guys. But High School has been such a pain in my ass lately (and the fact that I have a shit ton of other stories doesn't help much either...). But Jesus,Mary, Joseph I'm sorry! Don't kill me. *Guards swarm around me in a protective circle***

**OK, you can put the weapons away, guys. No one is getting killed today. (Maybe Deadpool... But he'll just come back tomorrow.) Now then, with all that drama aside, I present the next chapter for...(pause for effect)... The Beast Online!**

If there was one thing Kage would want to do right now, it would be burning Alexander alive.

Having a crush on the beast tamer's little sister was one thing. But having the NERVE to have a good time with her was an outrage! Po glanced at his master, and shook his head. The violet imp was currently perched on Kage's shoulder, who was watching his fellow mercenary with Colette. The dagger weilding player was in the branches of a tree, peering down at possibly his least favorite person in the world. Kage gritted his teeth, and slowly started to play with his blade. He silently continued to watch Alexander and Colette as they entered a potions shop. He let out a small growl, and glanced at the shop, noticing a chimney.

Smirking, he turned to his familiar. "Let's go, Po." He told the imp. Po gave a short nod in response, and clung tightly onto Kage's shoulder. Kage then leaped from the tree, and landed on the roof gracefully. He smirked again, and stood up. He brushed off his cloak, and twirled his dagger between his fingers. He took a single step forward, and then-

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Kage landed in the shop with a huge thud. Or rather, on someone. He groaned, and reached his hand out. His fingers brushed against something, and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. 'What's this?' He thought, giving the object a squeeze/ 'It's soft. Really soft.'

"Um, Kage?" A sweet voice cracked. "C-can you please get off m-me?" Kage's eyes widened, and he stood up, and backed away.

"S-Silica?" He gasped. "What are you doing here?" Then he noticed that the young girl had her arms folded across her chest. and he began to turn red.

"Well, I heard you would be here." She started. "So I decided to come and visit." Kage sighed, and extended his hand. Silica hesitated, before allowing the beast tamer to help her to her feet. The two looked at one another, but were interrupted by the sound of cries of joy. They turned, and saw Po and Pina greeting one another happily. The two beast tamers chuckled as their familiars bounced with joy and energy. Silica turned back to Kage, and smiled. "I'm glad to see you again." She said gently. Kage noticed she was playing with her thumbs, almost nervously. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Silica.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" He asked, using his nickname for her. Silica glanced up, and bit her lip.

"Everything's fine, Kage." She reassured him. Kage opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a new, deep voice piping up.

"So, THIS is that girl you are always talking to." Kage and Silica turned around to see Alexnader and Colette staring at them. Kage narrowed his eyes at the larger player.

"Back off, Ginger." He growled. "Say anything and I'll rip you a new asshole." Alexander didn't flinch, however. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Colette.

"Kage has told me about you." She said to Silica. She extended her hand in greeting. "My name is Colette, Kage's sister." Silica smiled, and shook the other female's hand.

"I'm Silica." She greeted. "And it's nice to meet you too." The two smiled at one another, before turning to their male friends.

"Well, we should all go now." Colette said, clapping her hands together. Silica nodded eagerly, while Alexander and Kage glanced at the girls in shock.

"What?" Alexander asked.

"The fuck?" Kage hissed. Colette and Silica turned to Kage, eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to curse!" They both scolded at the same time. They glanced at each other in confusion, before bursting out into laughter. Kage sighed, and turned to Po, who was still playing with Pina.

"Po, get over here." He ordered. Po glanced up, and immediately rushed over to his master, landing gracefully on his shoulder. He sighed, and glanced at the other players. Without warning, he grabbed Silica's hand, and began to lead her out of the shop. He failed to notice the blush that was starting to form on the younger player's face.

Alexander and Colette glanced at one another, and shrugged. They sighed, and heard a new voice speak up.

"Um, are you guys gonna buy anything?" The shopkeeper asked. Alexander and Colette shook their heads, and stepped out of the shop.

...

Kage sighed, and finally released Silica's hand. He turned to the younger beast tamer, and narrowed his eyes. "We have a little job to do, Princess." He told her. Silica gulped.

"OK, what is it?" She asked. Kage glanced around, as if making sure no one was watching them. Finally he turned back to his friend. He leaned in close, his face just inches from hers. Silica felt a blush form on her face. But thankfully, Kage seemed oblivious to that.

"I don't trust Alexander with Colette." He hissed. "And I have to make sure that he doesn't take advantage of her." Silica tilted her head, confused.

"But, if they like each other, shouldn't they be allowed to be together?" She asked. Kage clenched his teeth.

"He's not good enough for her!" He snarled, causing Silica to flinch, and back away. Kage realized that he scared the poor girl, and he sighed. "Sorry." He muttered. Silica glanced up.

"N-no! It's OK!" She told him quickly. "I think it's an admirable quality that you care for your sister that deeply." Kage glanced at Silica in surprise. Silica smiled at him, and reached for his hand. She gently took hold of his gloved hand, and held it in hers. The two stared at one another, and Kage gulped.

"S-Silica." He breathed out. Silica gulped, and started to lean in.

"Kage." She whispered. But right then, Pina let out a cry as she and Po continued to play with her. Kage and Silica both backed up, sighing. Kage scratched the back of his head.

"We should go find the others." He muttered lamely. Silica nodded. Kage sighed, and began to walk away. He stopped, and turned back to Silica. "You coming or what?" He hissed, instantly going back to his harsh attitude. Silica nodded, and began to follow him.

'What is wrong with me?' The young beast tamer wondered. 'I think of Kage as a brother, right? So why do I feel this way about him?' She glanced at Kage, who was still walking away. 'Do you feel the same for me, Kage?'

**Shorter than other chapters, I know. But I wanted to introduce the new pairing of Kage/Silica. Now, before you guys say anything, Kage is sixteen, while Silica is thirteen. It's only a three year age difference, people! I've been in something like that before! (Kinda... God knows what it was.) Next chapter we get to see some romance action!**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who's back in business, baby? Oh yeah! *Does embarassing pelvic thrusts* Anyway, I completely forgot how fun this story is to write! Silly ol' me! But I'm back in my normal spot for the time being, so we should be good here.**

**Shoutout goes to rosieoliveto7 for her faithful reviewing! (But seriously, I thought you were dead at one point.) **

**So a new pairing has been introduced: Kage/Silica! What do you guys think of it? At the end of the last chapter I said that this chapter would have some romance action, and I was not lying! Prepare for hugges and kisses, people!**

**With all that said, please enjoy the chapter!**

Logan stared at the house in awe. 'Damn, that's one fine house.' He thought to himself. The house looked like it came from Victorian London, and was white with a blue roof, door, and windows. He grinned, and began to laugh in joy. "If only the Titans could see this!" He shouted. "This would SO earn Raven's respect!" He turned to Leonardo and Sora, and grinned brighter. "What do you guys think?" Sora tilted her head at the house, before nodding slowly.

"It's a nice house." She complimented. "But are you sure we have enough money?" Leonardo nodded.

"I did the math, and we have more than enough." He said, smirking. Logan patted his friend's shoulder.

"Glad to have you on the team, Leo." He praised. Leonardo smiled, and puffed out his chest with pride. The other two mercenaries chuckled, and led their friend towards the house.

They soon saw someone standing in front of the house. It was a short man, who had a devious smirk on his face. His beady eyes watched the Doom Patrol approach, and he rubbed his hands together gleefully. He smiled brightly as the mercenary guild stopped in front of him. He spread his arms open, and laughed loudly. "Looks like ye be wantings to buy me house, aye?" He said in a horribly fake accent. Sora cringed at his fake voice.

"Stop talking like that." She hissed. The man growled, and narrowed his beady eyes.

"That's no way to tolk (yes he said it like that) to a male, missy pissy." He snarled. Sora narrowed her eyes, and pulled out her spear.

"Listen, you little shrimp-" She started, but Logan cut her off.

"Easy there, Sora." He said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sighing, he turned back to the man. "We are not here to cause trouble, sir." He told the man. "We just want to buy the house from you." The man rubbed his chin in thought.

"How much ye got?" He asked. Logan nodded at Leonardo, who pulled out the money. The man made a quick glance at it, before scoffing.

"That ain't gonna be enough, mates." He hissed. Leonardo's eyes widened.

"But the price said-"

"The price has doubled- no, TRIPLED." The man cackled wickedly. "Maybe if that lil' whore of yours didn't speak when she wasn't meant to, I would've kept the price the same." Sora lunged at the man, and picked him up by the collar.

"Call me whore one more time you little dick!" She growled. "But if you do, than I hope you don't mind losing the one thing that labels you a male!" Leonardo froze, before stepping up. He gently placed a hand on the blue haired girl's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Sora sighed, and slowly released the short man, lowering him. She backed off, nodding at Leonardo. Leonardo took a deep breath, before turning to the man.

"My name is Leonardo," he introduced. "And I wish to challenge you to a duel for the house." Logan and Sora froze. Leonardo's defense stats where the highest out of all of the guild, but his offense stats were the lowest. Therefore, he tended to stay out of duels.

"L-Leonardo." Sora exclaimed. "Are you serious?" Leonardo nodded, and faced the man. The man stared at Leonardo in confusion, before chuckling darkly. He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Alright then, mate." He hissed. "Ye win and the house is yours. I win..." He licked his lips. "I get that pretty lil' whore of yours. And the damn house." Sora narrowed her eyes, as did her companions. Leonardo clenched his teeth.

"I will not allow you to take Sora away." He snarled dangerously. The man shrugged, and quickly sent a duel request to Leonardo. Leonardo glanced down at it, and tilted his head in confusion.

**Booby sent you a duel request. Accept? Yes No**

"Booby? Leonardo questioned. He glanced up. "Your name is Booby?" The man, aka "Booby", nodded proudly.

"It is the most masculine name I could think of." He stated. He checked his nails. "Pretty impressive, aye?" Sora scoffed.

"Must not have much masculine in him if that's the best he can think of." She muttered to Logan. Logan chuckled, and nodded. Leonardo sighed, and accepted the request. Booby smirked, and pulled out his rapier. Leonardo bit his lip, and unsheathed his two handed longsword. The two stared at one another as the timer counted down.

Finally, the match began.

(Cue Sword Art Online main theme!)

Booby lunged at Leonardo, thrusting his rapier with all his power. Leonardo swiftly dodged it, and parried. He moved in with a strike, but Booby backed up, blocking the attack. Leonardo gritted his teeth, and leaned down. He performed a sweep kick, but with surprising agility, Booby jumped to avoid it. He landed a few feet away, and stabbed his rapier at Leonardo. Leonardo dodged it, and swung upwards with his sword. Booby countered it, and delivered a punch to Leonardo's face. Sora gasped, while Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" He called. "That's no fair!"

Leonardo stumbled, and fell to the ground. Booby wasted no time, and charged at his downed opponent. Leonardo's eyes widened, and he swiftly dodged rolled. He narrowed his eyes at Booby. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to attack a downed opponent?" He hissed. Booby glared at the mercenary, and with a shrill battle cry he charged. He stabbed aggressively at Leonardo, who blocked the attack.

"Screw the rules!" Booby hissed dangerously. He threw another punch, but this time Leonardo caught his opponent's fist. With a grunt, he shoved Booby down onto the ground. He backed off, allowing the short player to scramble to his feet. Booby growled, and charged again. But this time Leonardo ducked, and slashed upwards. His sword made contact, thus ending the duel.

Booby collapsed to his knees, and glanced up. He gulped when Leonardo pointed his sword at him.

"Don't fuck with the Doom Patrol!" He said. Booby nodded, and stood up. He sighed, and nodded his head again.

"Alright." He muttered. "The house is yours, mate."

...

Alexander and Colette were sitting on a bench together, gazing at the river. Alexander took his eyes away from the river, and glanced at the petite girl next to him. He gulped, and Colette glanced at him also. Alexander blushed, and looked away. Colette noticed this, and bit her lip, sighing. She cleared her throat. "The river sure looks beautiful, doesn't it Alexander?" Alexander nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Just like you." He immediately froze. Did he just say that outloud?! He glanced at Colette, who was also blushing. She then glanced up at the larger player.

"W-what did you say?" She asked, trying to calm down her racing heart. Alexander looked away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I didn't say anything." Colette continued to stare at Alexander, before sighed, and focusing back on the river.

Meanwhile, Kage and Silica wached the "couple" as this happened. Silica had a faint tint of red on her cheeks, while Kage looked like he wanted to kill someone. Most likely Alexander. Silica sighed, and glanced at Kage. The older beast tamer had his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, and his fists were tightly clenched. Po was actually asleep on his master's head, and Silica couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she saw the scene. Kage glanced at her briefly, before shaking his head. He turned back to the scene, muttering things to himself.

Alexander sighed, and turned to Colette. "Colette?" He asked. Colette turned to her larger friend.

"Yes, Alexander?" She asked, tilting her head. Alexander gulped, and looked down. 'C'mon, Ryuji.' He told himself. 'If you can face dangerous monsters on a daily basis then you can confess to her!' He sighed, and gently took hold of Colette's hands. Colette blushed, and glanced up at Alexander. "Alexander, what-"

"Listen Colette." Alexander started. "I'm not really the best at admitting things, but there is something I want to tell you." Colette blushed heavily, and bit her lip.

"Alexander." she whispered. Alexander sighed.

"You can call me Ryuji." He told her gently. And with that, he leaned down, and kissed her.

Kage's eyes widened, and he made a lunge. Silica quickly yanked him back, however, and cuffed his head. She patted his shoulder gently, and pointed at the couple. Kage sighed, and continued to watch.

Colette had began to kiss back, and they slowly pulled away. Colette smiled softly. "then you can call me Arisu." She told him. Alexander nodded, and leaned his head against Colette's.

"I love you, Arisu." He confessed. Colette smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Ryuji." She gently whispered.

Kage bit his lip as he observed the scene. He sighed, and looked down. "All this time I was scared of letting Arisu go." He murmured to Silica. "Because deep inside, I guess I never moved on from Aoi. I was afraid to lose another person I care about. I was afraid my little sister would be taken from me." Silica gently hugged Kage.

When she pulled away, she pointed at the couple. "Look at her, Kage." She told him gently. Kage sighed, and looked. Silica smiled as she continued. "Look how happy Colette is. You should be happy as well. She found someone she can spend her life with. You have to let her go and let her be her own person, Kage." She placed a hand on his cheek, and Kage gently held it. "Alexander is a good man, and I have no doubt that he will take good care of your sister." Kage sighed, and looked back at Alexander and Colette.

"They look really happy." He noted. He sighed, and turned to Silica. "Maybe you're right, Princess." Silica blushed, and looked down.

"I love it when you call me that." She whispered quietly. Kage didn't hear her. Silica sighed, and glanced back at the couple. "Well, we should give them some privacy, right?" Kage nodded, and allowed Silica to lead him away. He glanced back at Alexander and Colette, and sighed.

'You better take care of her, Ginger.' He thought. Shaking his head, he followed the younger beast tamer, feeling a great weight being lifted off his shoulders.

...

"Here's to us, the Doom Patrol!" Sora toasted, thrusting her mug into the air. Everyone echoed her words, and drank their ginger ale. They were at the Doom Patrol's new house, celebrating themselves. The group consisted of the Doom Patrol, Colette, her guild, and Silica. Everyone began to joke and laugh, sharing stories. Logan lifted up his mug.

"A toast, to Leo's win in a duel!" He cried out. Everyone cheered, and lifted their mugs. Kage silently observed the scene from a corner, gently sipping his ginger ale. Silica glanced at him, and smiled warmly. Kage nodded in response. He heard everyone cheer as Sora gave Leonardo a kiss on the cheek, making the defense player blush heavily. Kage scoffed, and shook his head. He bit his lip, and glanced at Alexander and Colette, who were laughing along with the others. He sighed, and stood up straight, approaching the group. He cleared his throat, and everyone turned to him. Kage sighed. 'Hopefully I won't regret this.' He thought.

"I'd uh...like to make a toast." He said. He glanced at his sister. "A toast to Colette and Alexander." Colette and Alexander both froze, confused. Kage sighed, and glanced at the larger player. "Alexander, I know we've never really been what you'd call 'buddies', and I was always angry at the thought of you and Colette together. But I was wrong. You are a good man, Alexander. And I hope Colette can find happiness with you. And if it comes down to it, I'll be glad to call you family." He smiled, and lifted his mug into the air. "So a toast to love and life!"

Everyone cheered, and gulped down the remainder of their drinks. Alexander and Colette turned to Kage, and approached him. "Thank you, Iwao." Colette said, hugging her brother. Kage smiled, and hugged his sister back. He glanced at Alexander, and smirked.

"Get it her, ya big lug." He chuckled. Alexander smiled, and joined in on the hug. The others watched them, smiling brightly. Logan finally sighed, and began to walk up the stairs.

"Well, I gotta get to bed." He told everyone. "Gotta help Lisbeth tomorrow." And with that, he climbed up the stairs.

...

Logan sighed as he flopped down on the bed. He was really tired. Sure, partying was fun and all that, but it sure left the changeling beat. He was about to drift off to bed, when he heard a voice.

_Beast Boy._

Logan jumped up, eyes wide. He hadn't been called Beast Boy in a long time, so who said that?

_Beast Boy, it's me, Raven. If you can hear me, I am currently speaking to you telepathically._

Logan sighed. Right, telepathy. 'What is it, Rae?' He asked.

_It's Raven, not Rae. And I'm glad you're still alive. What's going on down there?_

'Nothing much. Just living life.'

_Are you enjoying it in there?_

Logan smiled, and glanced at a picture on his bedside. It contained him and his guild, smiling like idiots. 'Yeah, I am.'

_Do you ever think you'll get out?_

'Someday. But right now, I'm just going to enjoy what time I have left.'

_Alright, Beast Boy. Goodnight. I'll try to communicate with you later._

'Goodnight, Raven.'

Logan sighed, and laid back down in bed. 'So they do remember me.' He thought. Then he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

...

Kage was sitting on the roof of the house. God knows how he got up there. (Ok, it was through the window.) He sighed, and closed his eyes as the night breeze gently carressed him. Then he heard the sound of struggling, and he glanced behind him to see Silica making her way through the window. Kage chuckled softly as Silica finally made it. Pina came moments later, and Po leaped off his master to play with his friend. Silica sighed, and finally sat down next to Kage.

"I never realized how beautiful the night sky was." She whispered loud enough for Kage to hear. Kage scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered. "It's nothing but a string of data." Silica bit her lip, and sighed. She decided to change the subject.

"Do you ever think of life outside of SAO?" She asked. Kage glanced at her, slightly surprised. He shrugged.

"Not really." He admitted. "All there is is a shit dad who left the family years ago, yet keeps stalking my mom. My sister needs help from bullying, and I'm a fucking criminal." Silica's eyes widened.

"C-criminal?" She stuttered. 'My crush is a bad boy.' She thought, blushing. Kage shrugged again.

"Nothin' too serious." He reassured her. "Just some breaking and entering, that's all." Silica nodded. Kage sighed, and turned to the younger beast tamer, "So what about you?" He asked. Silica sighed.

"Not really much to talk about." She murmured. "I have a cat named Pina and my parents are nice." Kage noticed Silica get a little teary eyed.

"Princess?" He asked, uncertain. Silica sniffled, and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Before I joined SAO, my mother and I got into a huge argument." She admitted. "I don't even remember what we were fighting over, but I knew it was intense. My dad was at work, so he didn't know." She sighed, and shook her head. "After that, I locked myself in my room, and put on the nervegear to enter SAO." She then began to cry. Kage's eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around the girl. Silica clung onto him, sobbing. "the last thing I ever said to my mother was that I hate her! And now I might never see her again!"

"It's alright, Princess." Kage murmured, gently rubbing her back. "No matter what happens, she's still your mother, and she loves you no matter what." He pulled away, and held her shoulders. "We will find a way out of this game, Silica." He said, looking into her arms. He started to lean in. Silica's eyes widened.

"Kage." She whispered.

'The fuck are you doing?' Kage's mind yelled. It was trying to tell him to stop, but his heart was telling him to go on. Kage continued to lean in. "And I promise that when we do, I'll find you."

And with those words, he kissed her.

**I know we haven't been focusing on Logan lately, but we'll get back to him next chapter. Awww! Wasn't this a sweet chapter, folks? C'mon, you gotta admit it tugged a little bit on the heartstrings a bit. **

**Alright, you guys know the drill. Remember to review and stay wykkyd!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait everyone! A hell of a lot of things have been happening lately. First was writers block, then a oneshot collection because I was as bored as fuck, dealing with Deadpool's homicidal tendencies, and finally my grandfather hogging up the technology as if he actually knows what he's doing. But anyway, I'm back with a spirit of Halloween (which I probably won't add into this story) and I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum!**

**And I'm all out of bubblegum...**

Logan woke up bright and early the next day, feeling strangely happy. He glanced around, smiling as he observed his new room. Damn, how he loved their house. He was extremely grateful that Leonardo managed to win it for them. The guild was getting pretty sick of inns. Logan stretched, and stood up. As he equipped his armor, his mind drifted off to his telepathic conversation with Raven the night before. The conversation with the half demon caused him to think about things. Things that he found himself questioning.

Why did he refuse to join the clearer guilds? After all, he realized, he WAS a superhero. His job was supposed to be saving people! Logan bit his lip, and sighed. They didn't need him. The clearer guilds were already making great progress without him or the Doom Patrol. The guild will continue to do what they do best, he decided, earning money and kicking ass. But somehow, the thought of abandoning his hero duties continued to haunt him. What would Robin do if he were hear right now...

Logan's eyes turned to slits. Who cares what Robin thought? Logan was the leader of his team, NOT Robin! Logan felt a growl forming in his throat as he remembered the beast incident. Turning around, the emerald player punched a wall in frustration. Then he heard an 'ahem' from behind him. Glancing behind him, Logan saw Sora standing at his doorway, a concerned expression on her tattooed face (which just added to her 'insanely hot o meter').

"Any reason for you to attack the wall so brutally?" She asked, not being able to resist the urge to jest. She folded her arms across her chest, while Logan sighed.

"Just some things from the past catching up to me." He answered, glancing away. Sora tilted her head.

"Like what?" She wondered. Logan glanced back up at his friend. He shook his head.

"I'm sure the others have told you all about my past." He told her. "And I'm sure they left out some ugly parts." Sora nodded.

"I'm sure they did." She agreed. She walked towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Mind telling me about it?" Logan stared at her in shock, before finally nodding.

"I have this thing inside me," he started. "A beast. A beast that only comes out when people I care about are in danger. But even then, no one is safe from its wrath." He paused, before turning to Sora. "You're a pretty nice girl, Sora." He complimented. "Now I see why Leo likes you so much." Sora immediately turned red upon hearing this. But before she could deny anything, Logan was already walking down the stairs, laughing at his small victory.

Sora narrowed her eyes for a second, before shaking her head, chuckling. She soon followed her leader, who had now reached the kitchen. Alexander had apparently made pancakes for everyone. A lot of pancakes. Everyone was gathered around the table, and Sora took her spot next to Leonardo. The two nodded a greeting to each other, blushing upon eye contact. Alexander smiled at the sight, but then glanced around.

"Hey," he said. "Where the heck is Kage?" Everyone stopped, and glanced at the empty spot at the table. Kage was gone. But before they could say anything, the man in question walked in through the front door. He looked tired, yet strangely happy. With a hint of smugness. Leonardo raised an eyebrow.

"And where on earth have you been?" He asked. Kage reached into his cloak, and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. He opened it, and took a quick swig. He sighed in satisfaction, before turning to Leonardo.

"Roof." He answered bluntly.

"The hell were you doing on the roof?" Sora asked, crossing her arms. Kage just grunted, and took his place next to Logan. Logan studied the beast tamer, who had Po perched comically on his head, and smirked.

"So who's the girl?" He asked. Kage spat out his ginger ale, causing it to splash into Alexander's face. Kage turned back to Logan, a look of pure shock on his face. Logan chuckled, and leaned back against his chair, propping his feet on the table (much to the annoyance of Leonardo). "C'mon, Kage," he teased. "Back in Jump, Robin had the same look on his face whenever he was with Starfire."

Everyone stared at Kage, causing the normally badass player to shrink into his seat a bit. Then finally, Alexander voiced everyone's question in mind: "Is it Silica?"

Kage was quiet for a moment, before finally nodding. Logan just grinned, and patted Kage on the back. "Good job, bro!" He praised. "You finally escaped your evil little circle!" Kage just shoved away Logan's hand, and narrowed his eyes at the guild.

"I don't see what the big deal is with you guys." He hissed. He pointed at Alexander. "Big Boy Ginger over here is fucking my sister." Alexander protested this, but Kage ignored him, now pointing at Leonardo. "This guy can't grow the balls to ask out the girl sitting right next to him even though they both obviously want to get together." He finally pointed at Logan. "And Jack the Giant Slayer doesn't even HAVE a girlfriend!" With a huff, Kage grabbed a handful of pancakes and stormed out of the kitchen. "I'm going back up to the roof! If you need me don't call for me because I'll pretend that I'm dead." And then the door slammed after him.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Sora finally spoke. "Well, that was different." She deadpanned. Leonardo nodded.

"I wonder what's up with him." He muttered. Logan nodded, before his eyes widened. He stood up, knocking over the chair he was sitting on.

"Shit!" He hissed. "I gotta go meet up with Lisbeth!" He sighed. "I know she told me to meet her by some old tree but I'll check to see if she's at her shop first." With those words, the emerald player ran out the door, leaving only three guild members at the table.

...

Kage sighed as he took another swig of his ginger ale. Sometimes he wished it was just ordinary alcohol, but apparently underage drinking wasn't even allowed in a fucking video game. Kage shook his head, muttering things to himself. He heard a soft noise from besides him, and he turned to pet Po on the head. The imp purred, and rubbed his head against the palm of his master's hand. Kage chuckled softly, and turned back to look at the sky. He smiled softly, and closed his eyes.

_Flashback:_

_Aoi smiled as she spread her arms wide. Iwao watched his friend in amusement, and shook his head. Aoi giggled as she felt the breeze rush through her hair. She turned to Iwao, and grin on her face. _

_"Can I tell you something, Iwao?" She asked. Iwao nodded. The girl giggled again, and turned to look at the clouds. "Sometimes, I wish I was a bird."_

_"A bird?" Iwao questioned. Aoi nodded, smiling softly, and closed her eyes. She spread her arms again._

_"I wish that I could fly and escape all the bad things in the world." She admitted. "I want to be able to touch the clouds and sing so everyone could here me. I want to be free." She turned to Iwao. "Does that sound like a good idea, Iwao?" She asked. Iwao chuckled._

_"Only if you let me come with you."_

_"Always."_

...

Kage opened his eyes, and sighed. Leave it to fate to conjure random flashbacks.

He wondered how Silica was doing back at the inn. Maybe he should visit her and apologize...

_Flashback:_

_Silica stared at Kage in shock. He just kissed her! Never in a million years did she expect Kage to feel the same way about her. Kage was smiling at her, his hand cupping her cheek. He leaned in close, and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Silica."_

_Love._

_Silica loved him too, but this was still all a shock to her. Kage leaned in to kiss her again, and Silica wanted to give in. But then she pushed him away. She didn't want to, but she did. She nearly cried at the sight of confusion on his face. _

_"Silica..."_

_"I'm sorry, Kage." She muttered. Then she left._

...

'Goddammit.' Kage thought.

...

Logan sighed as he entered Lisbeth's smith shop. 'Damn,' he though as he tried to catch his breath. 'I need to get back into shape!' He glanced around, noticing that Lisbeth was not behind the counter. He sighed again. "I guess I can check in the back." He muttered. Throwing up his hood (he wasn't sure how Lisbeth would react to the green skin), he entered the back door.

Lo and behold, Lisbeth happened to be back there. But Logan noticed a second person in the room. She had white and red clothing, showing that she was part of the Knights of the Blood Oath, a famous clearer guild. She had chestnut colored hair and was actually pretty hot. She had a rapier sheathed to her waist, and Logan had no doubt she knew how to use it.

Lisbeth glanced up from her conversation, and widened her eyes when she saw Logan standing a few feet away. "Logan?" She asked, causing the clearer girl to turn around as well. Lisbeth blinked. "What are you doing here?" The clearer turned to Lisbeth.

"You know this guy?" She asked. Lisbeth nodded, then shrugged.

"Well, sorta." She said. "He's a client." She then turned to Logan, and pointed at the clearer. "Logan, this is Asuna, member of the Knights of the Blood Oath." She pointed at Logan, and turned to Asuna. "Asuna, this is Logan, leader of the mercenary guild Doom Patrol." Logan extended his hand, but Asuna just stared at it, eyes narrowed.

"So this is the guy who always refuses to help us clear the game." She hissed. "Pretty selfish if you ask me." Logan also narrowed his eyes. He jabbed a finger at the clearer.

"Listen, knighty," he growled. "I'm not being selfish if I'm just looking out for my friends- no, my family." He leaned in, teeth bared. "And I will not be insulted by some chick that probably only got in because she spent her time on her knees with the males!" Asuna was now pissed, but before she could do anything, Lisbeth intervened.

"OK, guys." She said, pushing them apart. "Let's be civil here." She turned to Logan. "We should probably get going now." Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, going?" She asked. Logan smirked.

"Just running an errand." He said.

**I was gonna add a little bit more, but I have school tomorrow and it's already 11:30. Anyway, Asuna is in the story! Yay! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! **

**Hey look! Bubblegum! *Starts chewing bubblegum like a boss***


	12. Chapter 12

**KA-DISPENSER-BOOM! Sorry, just got done watching a YouTube video. Have you guys ever played Kirby's Return to Dreamland? Anyway, apparently my creativity has come back (partly), and I'm already writing this chapter. Yay me and my awesomeness of... DANGER! DANGER! HIGH VOLTAGE!**

**Damn, I've been on YouTube too long... Anyway, I was meaning to ask you guys something. Would you want to see Logan and company's adventures expand into ALfeim Online and possibly Gun Gale Online? Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. And I'll see you...on the other...side... *Tips hat evilly***

Logan sighed as he stood outside of Lisbeth's smith shop, waiting for the pink haired beauty to finish up business with that clearer girl. 'Wait, beauty?' He thought, surprised by what he had just said. 'Where did that come from?'

Logan sighed again, and unsheathed his sword out of boredom. He lazily began to swing it around, humming the Titan's theme song to himself. After a few more seconds of humming, he broke out into full length song. Logan began to dance around, singing while pretending that his sword was a microphone. As he reached the second verse, he heard someone beside him clear their throat. Startled, Logan turned around to see Lisbeth and Asuna giving him a weird look. Logan chuckled sheepishly, and gave a faint wave.

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Do we even want to know what you were just doing?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Logan narrowed his eyes, and approached the girl.

"If that means shoving my foot up your bitchy little ass, then yes. You do want to know." Logan growled. He actually caught himself off guard, but soon realized that it must have been the beast within him. He shook it off, and returned focus to Asuna. But, the clearer wasn't looking at him. She was looking at his sword.

Asuna pointed to the sword. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked. Logan smirked, and allowed a little bit of pride to enter him. He patted the blood red sword fondly.

"Ol' Crimson here?" He inquired. "Yup, got her during a secret boss that wasn't on any information broker's lists." He tilted his head at Asuna. "And as far as I'm concerned, there are only two in the game. And the other one is at the 87th floor, as far as I know." Asuna looked almost nervous.

"How much?" She quickly asked, leaning in. Logan was taken by surprised, and backed away uncertainly. Asuna must have noticed this, because she sighed heavily. "If you want, we can pay double its worth. A crimson slash would be very useful in clearing floors, and the Knights of the Blood Oath could really make use of thi-" She was cut by Logan's glare.

"So you think you can just haggle my sword off of me?" He hissed. Asuna's glare returned, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you're definitely not making any use of it, mercenary!" She shot back. "We have plenty of other swords that can easily replace yours! You won't even notice the difference!" Logan just chuckled bitterly, and shook his head.

"I don't care what you offer me," he told her. "I'm never making deals with a clearer." Asuna clenched her fists.

"And what about the female on your team?" She asked. "Rumors say she used to be a member of the Holy Dragon Alliance."

"Sora proved herself to us." Logan countered. "You, on the other hand, are simply a bitch." During this argument, Lisbeth was feeling rather awkward. The pinkette nervously played with her fingers, and took a deep breath.

The girl stepped in between the two other players, pushing them away from each other. "Stop fighting, you two!" She yelled. "You better get used to Asuna really fast, Logan! Because she's coming with us!"

"What!" Logan and Asuna cried out at the same time.

"The fuck?" A new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Kage leaning against the smith shop, Po perched on his shoulder. Logan sighed, and shook his head.

"What are you doing here, Kage?" Logan grumbled. Kage shrugged.

"I was on my way to see Silica," he told his leader. "But I saw this rather amusing argument happening, and I decided to get front row seats." He shrugged. "Kind of like when you watch Power Rangers for the first time."

"And who are you?" Asuna asked, raising an eyebrow at the beast tamer. Kage sighed, and shook his head.

"Listen, lady." He said. "You're pretty and all, but I already have a girl. So why don't you go back to whatever guild you came from and continue making your porno." Before Asuna could respond, Kage was already walking away, whistling the Power Rangers theme song to himself.

After he was gone, Asuna turned to Logan. "Is everyone in your guild that rude?" She asked. Logan chuckled, and shrugged.

"It's only Kage, really." He answered. "Leonardo and Alexander are pretty nice guys, and Sora is kind of a person who keeps us in line." He shook his head. "We were kind of a jumbled mess before she came along."

"I hate to interrupt," Lisbeth cut in. "But we should really be going now." Asuna and Logan stared at her briefly, before nodding.

"Right." Asuna said. Before the other two could say anything, the clearer had already started to walk away. Logan sighed, and began to follow her, but was stopped when Lisbeth placed a hand on his shoulder. Logan glanced at her, and the blacksmith sighed.

"I don't want you to argue with her." She told him gently. "On the first floor, she witnessed her party member, some guy named Kirito, get slaughtered by the first boss. She was always kind of edgy ever since." Logan nodded.

"Then I know what she went through." he muttered, remembering the time when he met the schoolgirl Terra.

Lisbeth sighed. "Well, I'm glad you understand now." She said. She gave him a pat on the shoulder, before following Asuna. Logan stared after her, scolding himself for staring at the almost seductive movement of her skirt.

But that's when he realized something. His eyes widened. 'Lisbeth.' He thought. 'You are that girl I met on the first day of this hell hole.'

**Well it's about goddamn time Logan figured that out! Sorry for the shortness, but it's a filler. That, and I have school tomorrow. Anyway, now you all know why I made Asuna a bitch. But that also means no Kirito. Take that, Bryce Papenbrook! HAHAHAHA! So with all that aside, next chapter we get into some actual stuff. Will Logan be able to survive a trip with two women with him? Probably not. But hey, you never know.**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd like that one silent dude from Teen Titans who fuckin' bitch slapped Kid Flash like a boss!**


End file.
